SpiderMan: The End
by Spikis
Summary: Toda historia tiene un final. Peter Parker está a punto de afrontar la mayor epopeya de su vida. Pasado, presente y futuro se entremezclan en un viaje que pondrá en juego el destino del mundo entero.
1. Érase una vez

**Antes de que empecéis a leer esta historia tengo que comentar que me he tomado algunas pequeñas libertades con respecto al comic original. Cosas como por ejemplo que Mary Jane y Gwen Stacy jamás se conocieron y alguna cosilla más que saldrá próximamente. Por lo demás, he tomado como base la historia del comic original. LLevaba muchísimo tiempo con esta historia en mi cabeza (se me ocurrió hace unos 12 años o así) y espero que no salga tan caótica como la tenía pensada.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

"**ÉRASE UNA VEZ..." LE DIJO EL DUENDE A LA ARAÑA**

_Creo que mi vida está a punto de cambiar. Y sé muy bien el porqué. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, las cosas están comenzando a ir bien, y no sólo para Peter Parker, sino también para tu amistoso vecino, Spiderman. Llevo semanas sin salir en la portada del Daily Bugle como una amenaza y los editoriales de J.J. Jameson han perdido intensidad. New York está más tranquila que nunca y parece que todos los supervillanos y maníacos disfrazados han decidido abandonarla. Me acaban de conceder una beca de investigación en la Universidad Empire State que me permitirá olvidarme de mis problemas económicos al menos durante 5 años. La tía May goza de una salud estupenda y cada día se la ve con más vitalidad. Ah, y he dejado lo mejor para el final. Estoy viviendo con la pelirroja más guapa de todo el universo: Mary Jane Watson, una futura promesa de Hollywood. ¿Realmente puedo pedir algo más? Bueno, quizás sí, puesto que ahora mismo lo que necesito es más tiempo, ya que llego tarde a Romeo y Julieta en el Carnegie Hall y MJ me dejó bien clarito que si no la veía hacer de Julieta iba a comprobar si las arañas tenían tantas vidas como los gatos._

_Pero el maldito tráfico de la Gran Manzana, no importa la hora que sea, siempre está ahí y hoy es uno de los peores días que se recuerden. La violenta tormenta que lleva dos días asolando la costa este ha convertido la ciudad en un caos absoluto y las carreteras permanecen colapsadas casi de continuo. Por eso, cuando faltaban cinco minutos para las diez de la noche, le he pagado los once dólares al taxista y he salido corriendo hacia un oscuro callejón para coger un medio de transporte bastante más rápido y eficaz..._

La fuerte lluvia azotaba incesantemente los rascacielos de Manhattan mientras una figura vestida de rojo atravesaba la densa cortina de agua como una saeta enviada por el diablo. Spiderman lanzaba sus telarañas con una agilidad asombrosa. Se columpiaba y hacía giros imposibles en el aire, entre los gigantes de metal, a decenas de metros de altura, pues el tiempo apremiaba. Iba a llegar empapado y tendría que encontrar la manera de cambiarse de ropa. Ya se le ocurriría algo. Se encontraba todavía a mitad de camino cuando su reloj digital comenzó a pitar. Era la hora. La función acababa de empezar y él aún no había llegado.

_MJ me va a matar_.

Aceleró el ritmo más aún si cabe y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo con solo pensar en el cabreo que se iba a agarrar la pelirroja. Hubiese preferido luchar con Venom en un sucio túnel de alcantarillado antes que enfrentarse a MJ a la salida de su camerino.

Cuando Spiderman enfilaba la Sexta Avenida, comenzó a sentir una vibración dentro de su traje.

-Oh, genial. Mi agente me reclama -exclamó Spiderman mientras se introducía una mano en el traje. -Esto me pasa por ser el único superhéroe con teléfono móvil.

Sin cesar de balancearse por los aires, Spidey agarró su teléfono y miró la pantalla de litio que estaba iluminada y en donde se podía leer "MJ"

_Soy hombre muerto. Dentro de muchos años, en los libros de historia de New York se dirá que al asombroso Spiderman no lo mató ni un feroz Lagarto, ni un malvado Doctor Octopus, sino una joven actriz sin aparentes poderes sobrenaturales. JJ me va a dedicar un monográfico._

Sin soltar el teléfono, buscó rápidamente una azotea en donde poder posarse e inventar una buena excusa que aplacara esa otra tormenta que se avecinaba. Eligió un edificio de unos sesenta pisos, sobre el que aterrizó con elegancia. El teléfono que sujetaba con fuerza en su mano derecha había dejado de sonar. Mary Jane había colgado.

Peter Parker, vestido como el asombroso Spiderman, permaneció en pie sobre aquél edificio, bajo el torrencial aguacero que caía en aquellos instantes, con el teléfono en la mano, dispuesto a pulsar la tecla de llamada, pero se detuvo. Un rayo cayó muy cerca de allí (presumiblemente en el Empire State) e iluminó el cielo de Manhattan durante unos segundos.

_Algo no va bien. Y no lo pienso sólo por esta condenada tormenta. Hay algo ahí fuera, algo que..._

El sentido arácnido de Spiderman comenzó a zumbar, indicándole que había un peligro acechando. Dio un giro de 360 grados y se aseguró de que la azotea permanecía desierta. Entonces miró hacia arriba, hacia la oscuridad de la noche, pero allí tampoco había nada, tan sólo la lluvia golpeándole sobre la máscara que cubría su rostro. No había nada, pero logró ver algo que caía del cielo cuando otro destello iluminó la noche. Un amasijo de papel, empapado por la lluvia, descendió lentamente hasta posarse a escasos metros de él. Por unos instantes tuvo la tentación de largarse de allí, de pensar que todo aquello era producto de su imaginación, pero su instinto fue más fuerte y se acercó al trozo de papel que había en el suelo. Era la edición del Bugle del día siguiente, y en su portada aparecía un rostro familiar bajo un título inquietante. "Norman Osborn se fuga de la institución mental Ravencroft"

_MJ. Tengo que encontrar a MJ._

_

* * *

_

-Se llama Mary Jane Watson.

-Ya me lo has dicho tres veces, tia May -dijo Peter Parker mientras se levantaba del sofá para ayudar a su tía, que entraba en la sala con su vieja bandeja de plata que siempre usaba par servir el té.

-Anna no para de contarme maravillas de su sobrina.

-Y estoy seguro de que es una chica maravillosa. -dijo Peter, no muy convencido, pues le daba miedo atreverse a pensar cómo sería la sobrina de la peculiar Anna Watson, la mejor amiga de su tía May. -Pero en estos momentos...

-Tonterías, Peter. Salir con alguien te hará mucho bien.

-Ya lo sé, tía May. Pero tengo mucho trabajo y apenas tengo tiempo para...

-Peter, hijo. -le interrumpió la tía May. - Tienes que olvidar a Gwendolyn

_Gwen Stacy. ¿De eso se trataba? la tía May sabe que no he sido el mismo desde la muerte de Gwen (_como vimos en el inolvidable Amazing Spiderman 121_). Ella fue mi primer gran amor y acabé perdiéndola por ser Spiderman. Pero eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. Se supone que lo he superado, ¿no?. ¿O es precisamente ése el motivo por el que me he refugiado en mi trabajo y mis estudios?_

Peter colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa de madera y ambos se sentaron en el sofá. May cogió la tetera y llenó dos pequeñas tazas de porcelana, le tendió una a su sobrino y le dió un pequeño sorbo a la suya.

-Este té es exquisito. Era el favorito de tu tío Ben. Todavía quedan algunas cajas en la despensa. ¿Te he contado alguna vez la historia de cómo lo consiguió?

_El tío Ben. No puedo dejar de sentir un pinchazo en el pecho cada vez que me acuerdo de él. Fue mi verdadero padre. Me enseñó todo lo que sé. Nunca podría habérselo agradecido lo suficiente y lo único que conseguí es que le mataran por mi culpa. Porque todo gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad._

-...y lo tuvieron que pasar por la frontera canadiense. -May estaba relatando de nuevo la famosa historia del té milagroso de Ben Parker. Todos los años se reunían aquella tarde para tomar el té del tío Ben y la tía May siempre contaba aquella historia.

La velada se alargó con un sinfín de historias, como siempre, y cuando terminaron de tomar el té, la tía May colocó de nuevo las tazas en la bandeja y la llevó de vuelta a la cocina. Peter se levantó del sofá y buscó su gabardina. Era hora de volver a su apartamento. Cuando la tía May salió de la cocina, traía algo metido en una bolsa de papel que entregó a su sobrino.

-Para la cena.

-Estás en todo, tía May -le dijo Peter mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando Peter Parker terminó de abrocharse su gabardina, el timbre de la puerta sonó y el rostro de la tía May se iluminó.

-Debe de ser ella.

-¿Ella? -preguntó Peter, atónito.

-Mary Jane -contestó May. -Corre, ve a abrir la puerta. -le dijo mientras le empujaba.

_Oh, genial. ¿y qué hago ahora?Trataré de librarme de ella de forma sutil. No quiero que se enojen la tía May y Anna. Así que abriré la puerta y la saludaré cortésmente. Le diré que ha sido un placer haberla conocido y me iré. Fin de la historia._

Pero en el momento en que Peter Parker aferró el pomo de aquella puerta y tiró de él, supo que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar y que al final, ella había aparecido en su mundo. Lo que vio al otro lado de la puerta le dejó sin palabras. La sobrina de Anna Watson no se parecía en nada a su tía. Unos cabellos pelirrojos que rodeaban un rostro casi angelical, que le estaba regalando una radiante sonrisa, pura y sincera. Y Peter sintió cómo su corazón respondía, y cómo todos los prejuicios quedaban atrás. En aquel instante supo que estaba a punto de comenzar algo grandioso. Se quedó sin palabras, sin saber qué decir. Entonces ella le habló, con una voz firme pero cargada de simpatía.

-Admítelo, tigre. Te acaba de tocar la lotería.

* * *

_Creo que me acaba de tocar la lotería._

Una armónica carcajada comenzó a oírse entre la tormenta, sin provenir de ningún sitio en especial, y de todas partes a la vez.

-¡Damas y caballeros! -gritó una estridente voz, que Spiderman supo en seguida a quien pertenecía. -¡Me complace presentarles esta magnífica obra que hará las delicias de todos los presentes! ¿Será una comedia o será un drama?

-Osborn... -masculló Spiderman mientras miraba a su alrededor, sin distinguir silueta alguna.

La voz siguió hablando, surgiendo entre la tormenta.

-¡Erase una vez, un caballero llamado Peter Parker, de noble linaje y regia fe, que se disponía a rendir cuentas ante su dios único y verdadero! ¿Tendrá éxito? Mas yo no lo sé, pues su destino pende de una tela de araña...

El cielo volvió a escupir un fuerte rayo hacia la isla y fue entonces cuando Spiderman lo vio. A escasos metros frente a él, envuelto en una capa morada, con aquella grotesca máscara de color verde y montado sobre un planeador que lo mantenía un par de centímetros por encima del suelo de la azotea de aquel edificio. Norman Osborn, también conocido como el Duende Verde, el más cruel enemigo que Spiderman había tenido jamás, había vuelto.

-Quien te crees que eres.. ¿Willem Dafoe? -le dijo Spiderman.

-Que infortunio parece cernirse lejos aún del alba -continuó diciendo el Duende Verde. -Cuánta sangre fue derramada por estas dos familias: Los Parker y los Osborn, reunidos de nuevo para terminar con esta dicha...

-Veo que el tratamiento no surgió efecto -dijo Spiderman. -Sigues igual de loco.

-¿Loco? La locura ha sido un arma usada por necios con ansias de poder para destronar a justos reyes...¡pero no nos demoremos más! Ésta tan sólo ha sido la obertura. -El Duende Verde esbozó una terrorífica sonrisa -Ahora comienza el primer acto. ¡Venganza!

El Duende sacó una calabaza bomba de su zurrón y la lanzó contra Spiderman, quien logró esquivarla con facilidad antes de que impactara contra el suelo y explotara violentamente. Trozos de azotea saltaron por los aires y la cornisa de la mitad sur del edificio se desplomó.

El Duende Verde deslizó ligeramente su pie derecho y el planeador comenzó a elevarse y a describir un círculo en torno al edificio, mientras seguía lanzando bombas. El sonido de las explosiones se entremezclaba con la risa del Duende, una risa que volvería loco a cualquiera. La azotea quedó pronto envuelta en humo y el Duende cesó su ataque. Siguió planeando sobre el edificio, contemplando su obra de destrucción, mientras la lluvia le golpeaba con fuerza y producía un rítmico sonido metálico sobre el planeador.

De pronto, algo se movió junto a él, rápido, muy rápido. Apenas lo vio venir hasta que sintió el golpe en su mejilla izquierda, que hizo que le crujieran todo los huesos de la cara y gritara de dolor. Spiderman había aparecido por sorpresa por un flanco y le había asestado un fuerte puñetazo. El Duende contraatacó con un violento movimiento lateral que hizo que las alas de su planeador rasgaran el traje del trepamuros. Sintió cómo dentro de su máscara, su boca se llenaba de sangre. Spiderman le había hecho sangrar con un solo puñetazo. Volvió a gritar, esta vez de rabia y descendió en picado hasta lo que quedaba de azotea, en la que Spiderman se agarraba su pecho.

_El corte no es profundo, pero ha faltado poco. Oh, ahí vuelve ese chiflado_

Spiderman esquivó el ataque del Duende por muy poco. Norman Osborn llevaba meses recluído, pero parecía que mantenía intactas sus habilidades. Cuando estuvo a su altura, con una calabaza bomba en su mano, a punto de ser activada, Spidey usó sus telarañas para enganchar el planeador y hacerlo girar hasta tocar el suelo. Saltaron chispas cuando el metal rasgó el poco suelo que quedaba, y el Duende rodo por los suelos.

-Se acabó, Norman -dijo Spiderman mientras le enrollaba con sus telarañas hasta dejar al duende complétamente inmovilizado.

-Hahahahahaha -el Duende soltó una esquizofrénica carcajada mientras se ponía en pié, con sus brazos atados. -No hay derrota deshonrosa si se luchó con afán, ¿verdad?.

- Tengo un billete de ida a Ravencroft que lleva tu nombre. -le dijo Spiderman mientras se acercaba.

El Duende volvió a reir. Sus guantes comenzaron a brillar y al instante la telaraña que lo aprisionaba se derritió. Lanzó un rápido golpe que impactó en el hombro izquierdo de Spíderman y se lo dislocó. El trepamuros aguantó como pudo las ganas de gritar de dolor. No le iba a dar esa satisfacción, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Fue entonces cuando el Duende Verde le agarró fuertemente del cuello con una mano y le levantó del suelo.

-¿Preparado para morir, Parker? -el Duende se disponía a asestarle el golpe de gracia a su enemigo cuando sintió cómo algo le golpeaba desde un flanco y le lanzaba contra una pared de ladrillo que se agrietó.

Norman Osborn lanzó un juramento y se puso en pié mientras se llevaba la mano a un costado. Miró a su alrededor, esperando vislumbrar a su nuevo enemigo, aquel que sin lugar a dudas iba a morir en los próximos minutos.

-¿Quién osa..? -el Duende no terminó la frase, puesto que reconoció a la esbelta figura vestida con un traje de cuero negro y botas blancas que caminaba hacia él entre la lluvia. Un nuevo rayo iluminó el cielo de Manhattan y los plateados cabellos de la Gata Negra rielaron mientras le dedicaba una sádica sonrisa al Duende Verde.

-Miau

* * *

-¿Miau? ¿Te plantas aquí y me dices "miau"?

-Vamos, Spìdey. Es una manera de saludarte. Si en el fondo estás encantado de verme. -le dijo la Gata Negra a Spiderman mientras le pasaba un dedo por el pecho.

Spiderman saltó hacia el techo de su apartamento y cerró la claraboya de cristal que daba acceso a la azotea y por la que la Gata Negra acababa de entrar.

-Ya basta, Felicia. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a continuar con esto?

-Nunca me dices eso cuando me meto bajo tus sábanas... -le dijo la Gata Negra mientras sensualmente se mordía un dedo.

-Tienes que parar, ya. -le dijo mientras le entregaba la edición del Bugle de ese día.

-Vaya, hablan de mí en la portada -dijo la Gata Negra mientras se quitaba su antifaz, para dejar al descubierto el rostro de Felicia Hardy. -Pero hay un error. Esas joyas de las que hablan valen algo más de 12 millones de dólares. Por cierto, que la seguridad del museo dejaba mucho que desear. ¿Dice algo de eso Urich en su artículo?

-Tienes que devolverlas.

-Oh, vamos. Mañana por la noche me han invitado a una cena de Industrias Stark. Tenía pensado llevarlas puestas. Apuesto a que Tony no quita el ojo de mi escote en toda la velada.

-Felicia... -le dijo Spiderman mientras alargaba su brazo con la palma de su mano hacia arriba.

-Aguafiestas

Felicia se metió una mano por el escote y sacó dos congantes de diamantes y una gargantilla de oro que depositó en la mano de Spiderman.

-Los entregaré en el museo -dijo Spiderman mientras abría una ventana. -Cuando vuelva...

-Sí, lo sé. No te preocupes. Recogeré mis cosas y me iré. Con MJ de vuelta en la ciudad yo ya no pinto nada aquí. Era cuestión de tiempo que arreglárais lo vuestro. Pero en el fondo me alegro, porque hacéis una pareja estupenda.

-Felicia, yo...

Felicia Hardy se acercó a Spiderman, que estaba en cuclillas sobre el alféizar de la ventana. Le levantó la máscara justo por encima de la nariz y le dió un largo beso que duró un par de segundos.

-Hasta la vista. -Felicia volvió a colocarle la máscara en su sitio y Spiderman saltó hacia la oscuridad de la noche, columpiándose entre las calles de New York.

* * *

_Mi hombro me duele horrores, pero creo que lo vuelvo a tener en su sitio. Norman ha estado a punto de matarme. Si no hubiese aparecido la Gata Negra, no sé cómo hubiese terminado la cosa. Pero parece que ella ha vuelto al negocio, y además, parece que sigue estando en plena forma_.

La Gata Negra estaba de pie a un par de metros del Duende Verde, quien la miraba fijamente sin decir una palabra, estudiándola a fondo. Spiderman se acercó a ella mientras trataba de mover su dolorido hombro.

-Nunca me había alegrado tanto de verte.

-Ya me darás las gracias luego. -le dijo la Gata Negra sin mirarle. - Hacía tiempo que no hacía esto y creo que me he roto una uña.

El Duende Verde les observó a ambos sin dejar de sonreir. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, aunque no había esperado recibir ningún golpe de importancia. Aún así, el dolor le producía una sensación placentera que recorría todo su cuerpo y que hacía aquella representación más real si cabía. Con un nuevo personaje en escena, había llegado el momento de avanzar.

- He aquí a una jóven guerrera que se siente aprisionada tras los barrotes de la nobleza, convertida en plebeya por el mal del amor. ¡Que empiece el segundo acto! -dijo el Duende mientras alzaba los brazos al cielo y de un salto se volvía a subir a su planeador. - ¡Ira!

El Duende Verde cargó contra sus adversarios mientras su locura le iba consumiendo. La Gata Negra esquivó el ataque con suma facilidad, demostrando que no había perdido un ápice de la agilidad que la caracterizaba. Spiderman tuvo más dificultadas pero logró dar una voltereta hacia atrás y eludir las afiladas cuchillas del planeador. Fue entonces cuando el Duende realizó el verdadero ataque. Dio una pirueta lateral y descendió hacia ellos describiendo un rizo. Lanzó dos bombas frente a él, cuya explosión mandaría a sus enemigos a la posición en la que los quería.

Tras el destello y cobijado por el humo y los trozos de roca que saltaban a su alrededor, alcanzó a la Gata Negra por la espalda y le produjo un profundo corte a la altura del vientre, desgarrando parte de su traje. Frenó en seco y se giró, apuntando hacia una cortina de humo, la cual estaba siendo atravesada por el trepamuros, a quien disparó un rayo de energía que le perforó la rodilla. Spiderman cayó contra el suelo de la azotea, que estaba parcialmente en llamas, debido a un reventón en las conducciones de gas.

-¿Así de fácil? -dijo el duende mientras planeaba alrededor de los dos cuerpos que estaban tendidos en el suelo.

La Gata Negra se puso en pié rápidamente, agarrándose el vientre con sus manos. Sus blancos guantes estaban adquiriendo una tonalidad carmesí que no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Cómo tienes la pierna? -le preguntó a Spiderman

-No creo que pueda apoyarla, pero aún me queda otra. -dijo Spiderman mientras se acercaba hasta ella.

-Spidey, esto ha dejado de divertirme -dijo la Gata Negra soltando una mueca de dolor. -Quizás no haya sido tan buena idea volver a ponerme el cuero, aunque debo de estar tremenda toda mojada y marcándolo todo.

-¡Derrotados y asustados! -les gritó el Duende Verde desde las alturas. -Su país fue conquistado por un enemigo al que menospreciaron. ¿Solo les aguarda la muerte?, se preguntarán algunos. ¡No!

El Duende descendió hasta situarse frente a Spiderman. El momento decisivo estaba a punto de comenzar.

-No te voy a matar aquí, Parker. ¿Quieres saber cómo termina esta historia? - el enésimo rayo de la noche serpenteó alrededor del Duende Verde. - Para disfrutar del último acto tendremos que cambiar el decorado, pues es el más importante de todos. ¡La muerte!

* * *

-La muerte, Peter, la muerte. Tienes que decir: ¡Te abrazará la muerte!

-Pero sigo sin entenderlo, MJ. ¿Por qué tienes que matarte? ¿No se supone que te amo?

-¡Porque lo pone en el guión! -le gritó Mary Jane Watson, enfadada. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras Peter Parker la observaba desde la silla que había junto a la entrada del dormitorio.

-A mí me parece una tontería de historia.

- Es teatro, Peter. La gente quiere ver historias que no sean convencionales. -MJ miró el reloj que había colgado en la pared, sobre la cama. -Oh, mira qué hora es ya. LLevámos toda la tarde y apenas he ensayado un par de escenas. ¡La obra se estrena mañana!

-Estarás estupenda, MJ.

-No lo sé, Peter. Ésta es la obra que he estado esperando toda mi vida. Hacer de Julieta en el Carnegie Hall. Mi vida puede cambiar por completo. -Mary Jane se acercó a la ventana del dormitorio y contempló cómo la tormenta seguía azotando New York sin darles ni un respiro. -No me gusta nada que llueva así. Es como si presagiara una desgracia.

-Tonterías -le dijo Peter mientras se ponía en pie y la abrazaba por la espalda. -Es sólo una tormenta otoñal. Mañana será un gran día para tí... un gran día para los dos. ¡Mary Jane Watson está a punto de alcanzar la fama!

Mary Jane se dio la vuelta y besó a Peter en los labios.

- Es una suerte que los habitantes de esta ciudad tengamos a Spiderman para que nos proteja. Y es una suerte que yo os tenga a ambos. Te quiero, Peter Parker.

-Mañana será un gran día MJ. Te lo prometo.

Mary Jane se separó de los brazos de Peter y se dirigió al armario ropero para tratar de elegir el vestido que se iba a poner para la cena. Peter saldría a columpiarse por ahí y ella había quedado para cenar con Liz Allen. Hacía una eternidad que no se veían y tenían muchas cosas que contarse. Al final se deccidió por un vestido verde, a juego con sus ojos. Lo cogió y salió del dormitorio en dirección al baño. Peter se quedó en el cuarto, pensativo. Cuando Mary Jane se hubo encerrado en el baño, Peter se acercó a su viejo escritorio que estaba en una de las esquinas del cuarto y abrió uno de sus cajones. Rebuscó entre los cuadernos que guardaba allí y sacó una pequeña cajita que contenía un anillo en su interior.

-Mañana va a ser un gran día.

* * *

_¿Cuándo va a terminar esta pesadilla?¿Qué es lo que quiere Osborn de mí? Hubiese podido acabar con nosotros fácilmente. Nos tenía a su merced, pero en vez de eso se marchó. Quiere que le sigamos el juego y eso no me gusta. Sé que se guarda un as en la manga. Cuando Norman Osborn está por medio, las cosas siempre se vuelven mortíferamente peligrosas. A pesar de la lluvia, logramos seguir su estela con facilidad. No está tratando de despistarnos, porque realmente quiere que le sigamos. La Gata Negra y yo, ambos peones de su macabro juego. No pude convencer a Felicia para que se quedara. Tiene una herida muy fea en el vientre, por la que está perdiendo mucha sangre. He conseguido parar parte de la hemorragia con un vendaje de telaraña, pero no sé cuánto le va a aguantar. Mi rodilla está en muy mal estado y me duele todo el cuerpo. No creo que seamos rivales para el Duende en estos momentos, pero aún así tenemos que detenerle. Mientras le seguíamos entre los rascacielos, una imagen ha estado rondando por mi mente. Algo que conseguí desterrar mucho tiempo atrás, pero que ahora ha regresado. Creo que sé hacia dónde se dirige ese maníaco y ahora que los edificios están quedando a nuestras espaldas siento cómo el pasado se abre paso a través de la realidad para destruir el presente. El Duende Verde se dirige hacia el puente George Washington, donde murió Gwen._

-Está allí, en aquel pilar del puente -dijo la Gata Negra mientras se posaba sobre la cornisa del lateral de un edificio. Spiderman estaba apoyado contra la fachada, gracias a sus habilidades arácnidas. -Un momento... parece que hay alguien más allí arriba. Alguien está tendido sobre el suelo del pilar...

-Tiene a MJ. -dijo Spiderman de pronto. -Ese bastardo tiene a Mary Jane.

Spiderman lanzó una telaraña hacia uno de los cables tensores del puente y salió disparado hacia su objetivo. La Gata Negra lanzó su cable hasta engancharlo en un pilar cercano y salió en su persecución, pero incapaz de seguir el ritmo del trepamuros, que había alcanzado uno de los tensores y corría sobre él en dirección al pilar sobre el que estaba tendida Mary Jane, el mismo lugar en el que estuvo Gwen años atrás.. El Duende Verde contempló la escena desde las alturas y se preparó para el ataque. Descendió hacia él, bombardeándole sin ningún tipo de piedad. Spiderman logró esquivar las bombas, que explotaban muy cerca de él y que estaban creando el caos en el tráfico que discurría más abajo. El Duende estaba realmente cerca de él y Spiderman apoyó el peso de todo su cuerpo sobre su pierna sana para lanzarse contra su archienemigo. Y casi logró alcanzarle. Casi.

El Duende Verde esquivó el ataque de Spiderman y le agarró por su maltrecho hombro, que crujió. Bajo la máscara rojiza, la mente de Peter Parker comenzó a divagar y su visión se nubló. Sintió cómo su cuerpo caía al vacío hasta que algo metálico le paró en seco mientras desgarraba su espalda. Fuera lo que fuese, se agarró a ello e intentó enfocar su campo de visión para localizar a su enemigo. Le vio frente a él. El planeador deslizándose sobre el tensor metálico del puente, soltando chispas mientras se disponía a terminar su cometido...

Fue entonces cuando la Gata Negra entró en escena. Peter escuchó trompetas en la lejanía y el aplauso de un público que enloquecía ante lo que parecía un climax al borde de la muerte. La heroína de cabellos plateados golpeó una y otra vez. Arañó y desgarró. Jirones de tela fueron lanzados al viento y el Duende gritó de dolor. ¿Derrotado? No. Enfurecido.

La locura de Norman Osborn le hacía olvidar con rapidez el dolor. Jamás sabía cuándo su cuerpo había recibido una herida importante, ni cuánto aguantaría antes de desfallecer. Simplemente, lo ignoraba. La Gata Negra había cometido un grave error. Con su ataque se había desprotegido y eso le costaría la vida. El Duende Verde golpeó con fuerza el vientre de la Gata Negra y con su puño atravesó telaraña, cuero y carne. La vió caer hacia las oscuras aguas del río Hudson y se relamió los labios cuando agarró su última calabaza bomba. La acarició, tomándose su tiempo... y fue entonces cuando el dolor le atraveso.. Aulló, conmocionado, al ser consciente de que se había olvidado de Parker y al ver cómo su azulada pierna estaba contra él y hacía que su brazo se torsionara en una posición imposible. Sintió cómo la mano que aferraba la calabaza bomba no respondía e instantes después un doloroso destello le envolvía, le cegaba y le arrastraba hasta la oscuridad. Dolor, calor, frío... y después nada.

Spiderman vió cómo el Duende Verde caía envuelto en llamas hasta hundirse en las oscuras aguas del río Hudson. Su primer pensamiento fue para Mary Jane, tendida en lo alto del pilar, pero enseguida pensó en Felicia, y la buscó con la mirada. Ayudado tan sólo por los reflejos de la tormenta no iba a ser fácil localizarla. Pero cuando posó su vista sobre el pilar, la vio, colgada de su cable y eso le tranquilizó. Lanzó su telaraña y se balanceó hacia Mary Jane.

_Estoy a punto de desfallecer. Creo que hace tiempo que he superado lo humanamente posible y es probable que no aguante mucho más antes de desmayarme. Pero tengo que hablar con MJ primero. Decirle que ese maníaco es historia, que será carroña en la bahía. Y después..._

Spiderman aterrizó junto al cuerpo de Mary Jane Watson, que permanecía tendida boca abajo, con las manos atadas a la espalda.

-MJ, ya estoy aquí! -dijo mientras soltaba sus ataduras y le daba la vuelta. - Ya terminó todo, cariño, ya...

El asombroso Spiderman, quien realmente era un hombre llamado Peter Parker, tenía entre sus brazos a la mujer a la que amaba. Sus manos estaban frías, su rostro había perdido el brillo que le caracterizaba y sus cabellos pelirrojos estaban pegados a su rostro. Cuando se los apartó, sus antaño preciosos ojos verdes se clavaron en él como dagas envenenadas y la noche quedó reflejada en ellos. Peter Parker sintió cómo sus pulmones no recibían todo el aire que precisaban en aquel instante y se quitó la máscara, lanzándola al aire. Creyó oir a lo lejos el eco de una carcajada. Estaba contemplando la última victoria del Duende Verde. Entonces, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar con fuerza a Mary Jane y hundir su rostro en su regazo.

_No, por favor. Dime que esto no es cierto. ¡Hoy tenía que ser un gran día!_

Felicia Hardy había estado haciendo cálculos mentales acerca de cuántas vidas tenían los gatos mientras escalaba hasta la cima de aquel pilar del puente George Washington. Su resultado no le tranquilizó en absoluto, puesto que al menos debía ya una vida. Sentía muchísimo frío y maldijo una vez más a la tormenta que no paraba de escupirles. ¿Acabaría agarrando un resfriado? Cada vez sentía más calor emanando de su vientre y eso no la tranquilizaba. Una vez llegó arriba, trató de ponerse en pie, pero fue incapaz. Su boca se estaba llenando de un característico sabor férrico y sabía que eso no era nada bueno. Levantó la vista y vio a Spiderman al otro extremo del pilar, abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de Mary Jane. Quiso arrastrarse hacia allí, pero se detuvo. Aquel momento no era para ella. Vidas ajenas en las que jamás tendría cabida. En el fondo de su corazón, deseó haber sido ella. Sintió cómo su mano derecha se apoyaba contra algo. Un pequeño objeto que lanzaba destellos cuando el cielo se iluminaba. Lo agarró con dos dedos y lo levantó para verlo mejor.

-Nunca podré cansarme de esto. -dijo la Gata Negra mientras observaba el anillo de compromiso que sujetaba entre sus dedos. -Los diamantes son... - Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla mientras sus ojos se nublaban hasta cerrarse por completo y su cuerpo se golpeaba contra el metal mientras el anillo saltaba de sus manos y rebotaba hasta lanzarse al vacío sobre el río Hudson.

Hace muchos años, Spiderman aprendió una lección: Todo gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad. Hoy, Peter Parker supo que había aprendido otra: Los superhéroes tambien lloran.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

¿Cómo afectará la muerte de Mary Jane al asombroso Spiderman? ¿Qué repercusión tendrá esta muerte en el universo Marvel?

¡No os perdáis el próximo capítulo!: "Nuevos días del Futuro Pasado"


	2. Nuevos días del futuro pasado

**Aquí está por fin el segundo capítulo. Espero vuestras críticas y sugerencias, y si algo no se entiende, prometo explicarlo todo algún día. Que se lancen las telarañas!**

**Recordad que todo esto pertenece a Stan Lee y que yo me tomo las licencias que creo convenientes con los personajes (ya que a fin de cuentas, la mayoría de los guionistas de Marvel lo hacen)**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**NUEVOS DÍAS DEL FUTURO PASADO**

_La naturaleza humana es asombrosa. LLevo siglos estudiándola y jamás me canso de ello. A simple vista, el ser humano no es más que una amalgama de tejidos que interactúan por medio de simples reacciones metabólicas. Células, las unidades más simples de la vida, que antaño proliferaron en este planeta formando un caldo de cultivo. Simbiosis, parasitismo, comensalismo, predación... múltiples tipos de relaciones encaminadas hacia un mismo objetivo, una meta común: la supervivencia. Aparentemente, tal primitiva necesidad puede carecer de todo interés, y en efecto, cierto es. El ser humano, a priori no se debería diferenciar de cualquier otro animal. Un simple trozo de carne dotado de un ciclo vital automatizado en su código genético. Entonces, ¿cuál es la razón por la que despertaron mi interés? y yo os respondo: el alma, el existencialismo, la consciencia del "yo". Aquello que deja a un lado a la especie y toma forma en el individuo. Sentimientos que se nutren del propio egoismo individual. El odio, la ira, la envidia... incluso el amor. ¡Qué bonito es el amor!. La pura esencia del abandono del significado de la propia especie y el comiezo de la autodestrucción fenotípica. Todas estas relaciones, producto de la consumación de una evolución cuyo resultado no procederé a juzgar acaban derivando en la naturaleza propia del ser humano: El mal._

_Mi nombre es Judas Traveller. Soy un ser atemporal y mi destino es estudiar la psique humana a lo largo del espacio y del tiempo para tratar de darle un significado a mi alma. Hace escasos instantes he sentido cómo una energía desgarradora emanaba de algún punto del planeta. Un hecho que estaba teniendo grandes repercusiones en el continuo espacio-tiempo. Me he teletransportado inmediatamente para encontrar la fuente de tal suceso: la isla de Manhattan. Desde las alturas, envuelto en mi capa para guarecerme de la tormenta (algo innecesario para mí, pero un hábito adquirido con el tiempo) contemplo una ciudad que sin saberlo está ya condenada. No me cuesta mucho localizar el origen de todo y flotando entre los rascacielos sigo un punto luminoso que sólo yo puedo ver. Soy consciente de que algunos habitantes, mirando hacia el cielo podrán ver a un hombre vestido de època y surcando los cielos. La elegancia no tiene por que ser incompatible con el poder._

_No transcurre mucho tiempo antes de que encuentre la escena que lo cambiará todo y me detengo para contemplarla, de brazos cruzados y con mi capa ondeando al viento. A varias decenas de metros bajo mis pies, el superhumano conocido como Spiderman, quien en realidad es un hombre llamado Peter Parker (dato que no muchos conocen) está sumido en un torbellino de sentimientos en los que predomina el dolor. LLora desconsoladamente mientras abraza el cuerpo sin vida de su amada, Mary Jane Watson, que permanece tendida sobre uno de los pilares del puente George Washington. Recuerdo haber estado en este mismo lugar contemplando una escena parecida, años atrás, aunque en aquella ocasión la víctima era una mujer de cabellos rubios. Peter Parker ha sido elegido por los dioses para ser el portador del dolor. El amor que hace vulnerable al ser humano. Veo cómo la abraza una y otra vez, y sus lágrimas perderse bajo la lluvia. Una fuente emanadora de sentimientos en potencia, un flujo que..._

_Algo tira de mí hacia arriba y tengo que recurrir al uso de mis poderes para mantener el equilibrio. Me giro y contemplo el origen de la anomalía, algo que sólo yo puedo ver. El efecto inmediato de lo que acaba de suceder hace unos instantes. Sobre mí, una fisura de color plateado acaba de rasgar el cielo de la ciudad. Apenas tendrá un par de metros de longitud, pero ha rasgado la realidad con una pasmosa facilidad. Intento resistirme a su fuerza de atracción pero apenas logro alejarme unos metros. Sus cegadores destellos rebosan energía. ¿Todo esto por la muerte de una simple humana? El aire se arremolina a mi alrededor y me eleva sin que yo pueda hacr mucho por evitarlo. La brecha está a punto de engullirme así que me prepararé para viajar hasta lo que sea que haya al otro lado. Quizá lo que vea arroje algo de luz sobre la magnitud del suceso._

_He tenido que cerrar los ojos durante unos instantes. A pesar de estar acostumbrado a viajar entre portales y realidades, esta emanación de energía resultaba casi dañina. Una vez atravesada la brecha, he abierto los ojos y me he encontrado en el mismo lugar en el que estaba. Sin embargo, desde las alturas contemplo un escenario distinto.._

**EN UN FUTURO NO MUY LEJANO...**

_En el lugar donde debía estar el puente George Washington hay ahora un enorme cráter que también se ha comido parte de Manhattan. El río Hudson ha variado su curso y atraviesa ahora la isla dividiéndola casi por la mitad. Los edificios están en su mayoría derruidos o seriamente dañados, a excepción del edificio Chrysler, que permanece estoicamente gobernando una llanura de destrucción, mientras oscuros nubarrones cargados de energía lo rodean es sus pisos superiores. Doy un giro de 360 grados pero lo único que veo es lo mismo. Hasta donde alcanza mi vista, todo está destruído y no hay ningún signo de vida._

_Comienzo a sobrevolar las ruinas de lo que antiguamente se conocía como la capital del mundo. Veo grandres avenidas, ahora completamente intransitables, flanqueadas por los restos en los que antes se alzaban grandes torres de edificios. Lo que sea que causara el cráter que acabo de ver, debió emitir una onda expansiva que redujo a escombros todo aquello que le rodeaba. New York se ha convertido en un estado post apocalíptico y parece estar definitivamente muerta..._

_Algo se acerca, he visto un destello sobre las sucias aguas del río. Hasta que sepa a ciencia cierta lo que realmente está ocurriendo aquí, considero que sería bastante prudente esconderse, puesto que no hay necesidad de exponerse inutilmente. Desciendo rápidamente hasta quedar a la sombra de lo que queda de un edificio que bordea el norte de Central Park y desde allí observo al ser que acaba de entrar en escena. Un robot gigante está sobrevolando el cielo de Manhattan. Lo reconozco. Fue un prototipo desarrollado para la lucha contra los mutantes. Es un centinela._

No muy lejos de allí, en el interior de un edificio en el cual apenas quedaban cinco pisos en pie, un hombre y una mujer vestidos completamente de negro esperaban con impaciencia la llegada de aquel centinela, que había comenzado a sobrevolar en círculos aquella parte de la ciudad, como si fuese reacio a tomar tierra.

-Ahí viene. No podemos cometer ningún fallo o nos destripará.

-No lo cometeremos, Logan -dijo la mujer, mientras se asomaba levemente por una ventana sin cristales que estaba situada en el cuarto piso. - Yo ya estoy depende de tí.

-No te preocupes por mí, pelirroja. Será rápido y esta noche lo celebraremos como se merece.

-Sí que me preocupo por tí, Logan. Tú no tienes por qué ser un lider. No eres Cíclope.

-No, no lo soy. Y por eso no dejaré que me maten.

Lobezno salió de entre las sombras y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para situarse en su puesto, en lo que quedaba del piso superior. No era la primera vez en su vida que se enfrentaba a un centinela. Lobezno había sido un hombre X y con sus garras de adamantium había destrozado centinelas como si fuesen de mantequilla. Aunque aquello había sido hacía 7 u 8 años, cuando el mundo aún no estaba muerto y él conservaba al 100% sus habilidades mutantes. Aquello había sido antes de La Caída. Ahora, su factor de curación se había reducido drásticamente y el adamantium de su cuerpo le estaba matando lentamente. No sabía cuándo le llegaría su final, pero desde luego no iba a ser antes de terminar con aquel centinela oscuro.

Los centinelas oscuros no eran como el modelo clásico. Habían surgido tras La Caída y el mal se había apoderado de ellos, dotándoles de nuevas habilidades para el exterminio de humanos y mutantes por igual, siempre a las órdenes de su nuevo amo. Eran más resistentes que los originales y sus cuerpos relucían con un metalizado de color negro tan sólo iluminado por el amarillo de sus ojos. Los centinelas oscuros estaban arrasando el mundo, o lo poco que quedaba de él, dando caza a todo ser vivo que fuese susceptible de oponer resistencia a su dios.

Según los testimonios recabados por aquellos supervivientes que pudieron contemplar el suceso, La Caída sucedió una mañana de diciembre. Se dice que el cielo se abrió y sobre Manhattan descendió el Dios de la Muerte para castigar a un mundo que se estaba corrompiendo desde dentro. La Caída fue rápida. Cuando Dios tomó tierra, el impacto liberó tal cantidad de energía cósmica que el 89% de los seres humanos del planeta fueron aniquilados en ese preciso instante. La energía liberada afectó a humanos y superhumanos por igual y pocos fueron los que lograron sobrevivir a la exposición. La mayoría de los mutantes y demás seres con habilidades especiales vieron sus poderes disminuídos prácticamente hasta su desaparición total.

Tras La Caída, hubo confusión. La raza humana, al borde de su extinción, confió su futuro a los pocos héroes que habían logrado sobrevivir. Diezmados en sus habilidades, se unieron contra el nuevo enemigo del mundo. Una batalla cuyo final ya estaba anunciado se libró sobre New York a los pocos días. Dios les aniquiló casi por completo y furioso, su omnipresente sabiduría se valió de aquellas máquinas que habían sido construídas por los hombres: los centinelas. Éstos fueron modificados a su antojo y reprogramados para su nueva misión. Busqueda y exterminio.

Los pocos supervivientes que quedaban, humanos y superhumanos, ahora hermanos por igual, presas perseguidas por las trompetas del apocalipsis, se refugiaron en las entrañas de la tierra. Se organizaron núcleos de resistencia, más con ánimo de supervivencia que el alcance de una hipotética victoria en esta guerra. Aún así, aún quedan héroes que confían en salir victoriosos algún día...

Kitty Pryde corría por lo que quedaba de la Quinta Avenida, siempre mirando hacia arriba por si había que esconderse prematuramente. El centinela les estaba sobrevolando. Kitty no creía que les hubiese visto, pero estos nuevos centinelas eran muy inteligentes y se estaba oliendo algo. Sintió un cosquilleo en su hombro izquierdo cuando su comunicador en forma de X comenzó a vibrar.

-Estoy llegando, Logan. -dijo mientras lo pulsaba suavemente sin dejar de correr

-Date prisa, niña. Se nos va a escapar.

-Tengo 30 años, Logan. ¿Cuándo dejarás de llamarme "niña"? - dijo Kitty mientras veía al fin la esquina con la 57 y lo que quedaba del letrero de Tiffany & Co. -Ya he llegado.

Katherine Anne Pryde se situó en el centro de la calle, en un lugar despejado y donde fuese bien visible, a la espera de que el centinela oscuro captase su presencia. Sólo tenía que esperar a que escaneara esa zona y...

-Premio. -dijo Kitty por el comunicador mientras hacía un gesto con la mano hacia la joyería favorita de toda mujer. -Está descendiendo.

-Aquí arriba estamos en posición -dijo una voz de mujer por el comunicador. -Por cierto, hay que ver lo que pesa el Ribbon Rosette. ¿Es verdad que tiene más de mil diamantes?

-Eso decía el anuncio -contestó Kitty mientras no dejaba de mirar al cielo con nerviosismo. -Pero por dios que como no dejes que me lo pruebe te meteré un centinela bajo tu cama.

-¡Chicas, no estamos en las rebajas! -gruñó Logan por el comunicador.

-Vale, vale -dijo Kitty con resignación. -Aguafiestas.

Aquella mañana no hacía mucho sol en la ciudad de New York, pero aún así, cuando el gigante metálico descendió sobre la Quinta Avenida, parte de la calle se oscureció y Kitty tuvo la sensación de que quizás no hubiese sido muy buena idea haberse presentado voluntaria para aquella misión. El centinela la había visto y descendía rápidamente hacia ella.

-¡Kitty, sal de ahi ahora mismo!- gritó Logan por el comunicador.

-¡Aún no ha tocado tierra! -contestó Kitty, que estaba haciendo lo indecible por no caer presa del pánico. Una de las claves del plan era que el centinela se posara en medio de la Quinta Avenida ya que jamás conseguirían abatirle estando en el aire.

Kitty retrocedió lentamente mientras en centinela caía sobre ella. Le vio extender un brazo y cómo un punto se iluminaba en la palma de la enorme mano que acababa de abrir.

-Oh, mierda... -masculló Kitty mientras la mano del centinela se iluminaba y posterioremente brotaba un rayo que era capaz de aniquilar toda vida que encontrara a su paso. -¡Oh, mierda! -repitió

El rayo de color carmesí alcanzó a Kitty de lleno y su cuerpo desapareció por un momento. Parte del asfalto fue volatilizado, junto con los restos de un viejo edificio cercano. El centinela tomó tierra envuelto en una nube de humo y sus escáneres comenzaron a analizar la zona. La reconfiguración de un nuevo código le indicó que la mutante seguía viva y enseguida la vio aparecer corriendo entre el humo.

-¡¿Has visto eso, Logan? -gritó Kitty exultante. -¡A eso se le llama entrar en fase! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Mira qué cara se le ha quedado a ese montón de chatarra!

Kitty no cabía en sí de gozo. Cuando el centinela le disparó, creyó que había llegado su final. Tras La Caída, sus habilidades mutantes habían desaparecido casi por completo. Le costaba horrores entrar en fase y apenas podía aplicarlo a ciertos objetos o partes de su cuerpo. Requería un gran esfuerzo hacerse intangible y resistir el impacto de un rayo de tal magnitud podía considerarse como un milagro. Ella ya había hecho su trabajo y el centinela estaba justo donde querían.

Una descarga de energía azulada salió desde una ventana situada por encima del letrero de Tiffany´s e impactó a la altura del muslo derecho del centinela. El gigante trastabilló mientras un arco electromagnético recorría su cuerpo, incapacitando momentáneamente sus sistemas de defensa. Cuando su rodilla tocó el suelo y sus sistemas de defensa estaban a punto de reiniciarse, el mutante que había sido conocido como Lobezno saltó desde el edificio para caer sobre su espalda y trepó por ella hasta llegar a su cuello, en donde hundió con fuerza sus garras de adamantium. El ataque no fue suficiente para acabar con el centinela (antes de La Caída lo hubiese sido) y un zumbido que iba en aumento le indicó a Logan que su enemigo estaba recuperando sus defensas. Sin dudar un sólo instante, ya que ante un centinela eso equivalía a la muerte, Logan se abrió paso a través de la armadura metálica y trazó un arco con sus brazos, desgarrando la superficie cervical de aquella cosa. El centinela hizo un amago de gritar o emitir algún sonido similar, pero quedó ahogado con el estallido de parte de sus circuitos cuando su cuello se separó de sus hombros y su cabeza cayó a plomo sobre la Quinta avenida, ante una Kitty Pride que se había refugiado tras lo que quedaba de la carrocería de un camión mercedes.

-Bienvenido al programa de reciclaje de la nueva era -le dijo Kitty a la enorme cabeza que había frente a ella y cuyos ojos parpadearon hasta apagarse por completo.

Logan saltó del cuerpo del centinela mientras éste permanecía arrodillado e inmóvil. Hizo un gesto de dolor cuando tocó suelo, pero enseguida le hizo a Kitty un gesto de aprobación. Todo había salido a la perfección. Pulsó su comunicador y éste se iluminó.

-Ha sido un disparo excelente, pelirroja -dijo Logan mientras flanqueaba al centinela y se aseguraba de que realmente había acabado con él. Luego corrió a reunirse con ella en la esquina con la 57.

Mary Jane Watson salió de una casi derruída Tiffany & Co con un rifle de energía en una mano y un pesado cargador de baterías en la otra. Dejó ambos en el suelo, a sus pies y se desabrochó su cazadora militar, que le comenzaba a pesar horrores y le daba muchísimo calor. Se abrazó con Logan para a continuación, ambos fundirse en un largo beso. Kitty permanecía aún junto a la cabeza del centinela, a la que estaba dándole unas ligeras patadas, recelosa aún del resultado de la contienda.

-Volvamos a casa, MJ. -dijo Logan

El trío remontó la Quinta Avenida, protegiéndose entre las ruinas para no ser descubiertos por invitados no deseados. Regresaban hacia la boca de metro que les llevaría de vuelta a su mundo, a las entrañas de la tierra, y después, más allá, de vuelta a una de las pocas ciudades libres que quedaban en el subsuelo.

Mientras tanto, Judas Traveller seguía observando, desde una montaña de escombros. Había visto el combate que se acababa de librar y había reconocido a los dos mutantes que habían participado en la batalla. Estaban cambiados, diezmados en el uso de sus habilidades. Sus pensamientos le abrumaron. Había tanto por descubrir y tantos hechos por estudiar...

_Creo que estoy en posición de afirmar que este tiempo pertenece al futuro sin lugar a dudas. Algo que ha sucedido en algún momento del pasado ha azotado a esta realidad con puño de acero y fuego. ¿Y cómo es posible que la compañera de Spìderman esté viva en el futuro?Uno jamás puede afirmar que domina el conocimiento de los hilos del tiempo, siempre tejiendo su tapiz. Debo permanecer más tiempo en esta nueva realidad, antes de volver (si es que puedo volver). Debo descifrar este enigma que me acecha como un feroz lobo en la tundra. He de aprovechar esta oportunidad que me ha brindado el destino, de conocer realmente en profundidad la naturaleza de la psique humana._

_

* * *

_

**EL PRESENTE**

**

* * *

**

Peter Parker siempre se ha caracterizado por tener formidables amigos. Personas que han estado junto a él a lo largo de los mejores y peores momentos de su vida. Sus amigos en el instituto, la universidad, el Bugle... todos estaban allí ese día. Harry, Gwen, Liz, el capitán Stacy, la tía May, el tío Ben... todos estaban presentes de una u otra forma, aquella oscura tarde, reunidos en uno de los múltiples cementerios que tiene la ciudad de New York. Todos ellos dispuestos a dar el último adiós a Mary Jane Watson.

El cielo estaba completamente cubierto y empezaban a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia. Una ley universal no demostrada dice que en todos los entierros llueve, que es la manera que tiene el mundo de despedir a sus hijos. Con lágrimas.

El sacerdote estaba pronunciando ya sus últimas palabras, junto al féretro que tenía ante él, depositado sobre la húmeda hierba. Peter Parker estaba de pie, a la derecha, contemplando el ataúd con la mirada perdida, como si tratara de ver más allá de la madera. Junto a él, su tía, que acababa de abrir el paraguas, le agarraba del brazo en aquellos duros momentos. Más a la derecha, sentada en una silla de madera, Anna Watson, con el rostro desencajado trataba de contener el llanto para no romper aquel silencio que acompañaba a la oración de despedida.

Tras ellos, se situaban el resto de asistentes. Harry Osborn, el mejor amigo de Peter Parker, permanecía serio, elegantemente ataviado para la ocasión con su mejor traje de Armani. Con su brazo rodeaba a su mujer, Liz Allen, la mejor amiga de Mary Jane, cuyo cuerpo no dejaba de temblar ante lo que aún se negaba a aceptar. Harry sabía que Liz estaba profundamente afectada por el suceso, pero lo que ignoraba era que Liz llevaba un enorme peso sobre sus hombros. Un secreto que jamás revelaría a nadie y que oprimiría su corazón durante el resto de sus días. A su mano izquierda se agarraba con fuerza su hijo Normie, a quien Mary Jane siempre le llevaba algo cuando les visitaba. Completando el círculo se encontraban los compañeros de Peter en el Daily Bugle: JJ Jameson, quien no se separaba de su humeante puro ni en estas ocasiones, y que a pesar del carácter que acostumbraba a demostrar, en el fondo sentía un leve paternalismo hacia Peter. Robbie, quien hacía que el periódico funcionase y era un estupendo amigo. Betty Brant, quien había llegado a congeniar muy bien con Peter en sus duros comienzos en el periódico. Ben Urich, ganador del pulitzer, experiencia en estado puro...

En una segunda línea se encontraban algunos artistas, compañeros de teatro de Mary Jane, representantes y directores que alguna vez trabajaron con ella y que contribuyeron de una u otra manera al lanzamiento de su carrera.

Cuando el sacerdote terminó, los asistentes comenzaron a retirarse en silencio. Al final sólo quedaron Peter, su tía y Anna Watson. Bajo una fina cortina de lluvia observaron en silencio cómo bajaban el féretro hasta el fondo de la tumba y cómo lo cubrían con tierra. Cada palada era un golpe de dolor en el corazón de Peter, quien se sentía estar muy lejos de allí, muy lejos de aquel sueño convertido ahora en pesadilla. Cuando finalmente la tierra fue cubierta por un tapiz de césped, May Parker llevó a su amiga Anna hasta un coche cercano que les esperaba para llevarlas a casa. Peter se quedó sólo, bajo la lluvia, contemplando la lápida que presidía la tumba de la mujer a la que amaba.

_Aquí yace Mary Jane Watson_

_Su corazón iluminó Broadway_

_

* * *

_

Mientras un entierro finalizaba en algún lugar de New York, no muy lejos al norte de la ciudad, una mujer corría por un pequeño bosque sin saber muy bien por qué. Tenía miedo, como no recordaba haberlo tenido jamás. Miedo no por lo que sabía, sino por lo que no sabía. Su instinto de supervivencia la impulsaba a correr, a huir de aquello que la estaba persiguiendo. Sus pantalones de color verde se estaban empezando a llenar de barro y al sentir que volvía a llover se cubrió su cabeza con el gorro de su sudadera azul de algodón. No sabía qué estaba haciendo en aquel bosque. ¿Había sido secuestrada? ¿Drogada? ¿Acaso habría sufrido algún accidente? No recordaba nada de aquello. Sin saber muy bien cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo y ya casi sin aliento se paró y dió un par de bocanadas de aire mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Volvió la mirada por enésima vez para cerciorarse de que había despistado a su ¿perseguidor? Caminó durante algún tiempo más, entre los árboles hasta que oyó ruido a lo lejos. El sonido no era continuo, pero sin lugar a dudas había sido el motor de un coche. Aceleró su ritmo y tras ascender una pequeña colina alcanzó a ver una carretera. No parecía muy transitada, puesto que no era una interestatal, pero serviría para su cometido. Tenía que huir de allí, y si era en un vehículo, pues muchísimo mejor. La mujer descendió una rocosa ladera y llegó al arcén de la carretera. En aquel momento no había tráfico, pero sólo tuvo que esperar un par de minutos hasta que vio una luz que se acercaba por el norte. Prácticamente había caído la noche, por lo que no se arriesgó a hacer señas desde el arcén, sino que se situó justo en el medio de la carretera, con ambos brazos levantados, haciendo señas al camión que se estaba aproximando

Al vehículo no le costó mucho frenar, puesto que circulaba a una velocidad moderada. Era un camión trailer que transportaba conservas desde una de las fábricas de Vermont. Cuando el camión se detuvo por completo, la mujer se situó junto a la cabina del conductor.

-Te estás jugando la vida de mala manera, jovencita. ¿Sabes a qué velocidad circula la gente por aquí?

-Yo...lo siento. -dijo la mujer, sin saber muy bien qué responder.

-¿Te ha ocurrido algo? -le preguntó

-Sí...no...no lo sé.

El conductor la miró con compasión y finalmente le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Está bien. Sube.

La mujer obedeció. Rodeó la cabina del camión y se sentó en el asiento de la derecha del conductor. El camión se puso en marcha de nuevo.

-Me llamo Randall. -dijo el hombre y ante el silencio que se acababa de crear en la cabina, añadió de manera sarcástica. -¿Tienes un nombre?

-Claro que tengo un nombre. -contestó la mujer tajante. -Me llamo... -Pero no pudo acabar la frase. ¡No recordaba cómo se llamaba!

-Oye, me da igual de lo que estés huyendo o lo que hayas hecho -dijo Randall -Yo no acostumbro a recoger autoestopistas, ni juzgo a la gente, pero pareces una buena chica y mi conciencia no se quedaría tranquila si te hubiese dejado ahí atrás. La noche es peligrosa. Estas carreteras son peligrosas y la gente que circula por ellas aún más.

-Gracias por recogerme -logró decir ella al final y tras ver un cartel a un lado de la carretera, algo en su interior se iluminó y le preguntó.

-¿Vas a New York?

-Todas las noches. Hago la ruta del norte. ¿Te dirigías a New York?

-Sí -contestó ella, aunque hasta hace un instante no tenía ni la más remota idea de a dónde ir. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que buscaba algo que estaba en esa ciudad.

-LLegaremos dentro de una hora.

La mujer se relajó. Randall era una buena persona y desde luego no era él quien la estaba persiguiendo. Ahora que dejaba atrás aquel bosque, quizás la gran ciudad le aportase las respuestas que andaba buscando. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué no lograba recordar nada anterior al bosque? Trató de hacer memoria pero lo único que consiguió fue que le doliese la cabeza. Finalmente desistió y se recostó en el asiento al darse cuenta de que estaba extremadamente cansada. Quizás pudiese dormir un poco. Sintió cómo el peso de sus párpados iba en aumento y cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, un nombre vino a su mente de manera fugaz.

-Parker. -dijo casi en un susurro. -Mi apellido es Parker.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. ¿Queréis saber quién es la misteriosa mujer? ¿Qué es La Caída? ¿Cuál es el secreto que guarda Liz Allen?

Más respuestas en el próximo capítulo: "El legado que nos dejó el pasado"


	3. El legado que nos dejó el pasado

He aquí una entrega más. Un capítulo que he tratado que sea de personajes secundarios más que otra cosa, de tratar de entender los sentimientos que les mueven y se me ha ocurrido que el hilo conductor de este capítulo debía ser Liz Allan ( o Allen, que ni en Marvel se aclaran de su apellido) Tan sólo una preparación para lo que se avecina...

Stan Lee presenta...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**EL LEGADO QUE NOS DEJÓ EL PASADO**

**

* * *

**

**NEW YORK, ANTES DE LA CAÍDA**

_Nunca me ha gustado el apellido Osborn y por eso aún me gusta conservar mi nombre de soltera. Osborn es sinónimo de poder, de magnificencia y lleva atado una historia tras sus espaldas. Siempre me impuso demasiado respeto y por eso la mayoría de la gente sigue llamándome Liz Allan. _

_Corren tiempos difíciles para todos nosotros. El flujo del tiempo nos está cambiando y nos moldea a su antojo. Nos convierte en algo que jamás imaginamos. Nos persigue, nos atrapa y finalmente nos engulle en la espiral de la vida. Todo aquello que fuimos va quedando en el olvido, como una simple caricatura de nuestra verdadera naturaleza humana, que se manifiesta inexorablemente, desgarrando la realidad que creíamos conocer. Mi mundo cambió con la muerte de mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi escapatoria. Mary Jane._

_Tan sólo han pasado un par de días y siento como que no la he visto desde los albores de la historia. Precisamente ahora, cuando más necesito hablar con alguien, contar lo que sé, aquello que me está devorando por dentro. Harry no sabe nada de todo esto. No quiero preocuparle y trato de disimular tanto como puedo. Se le nota más alterado que de costumbre. Desconozco de qué manera le habrá afectado el regreso de Norman Osborn, el padre para el cual su hijo no fue suficiente motivo de orgullo y la persona a la que Harry más teme decepcionar. ¿Cómo valorará Norman las decisiones tomadas por Harry al frente de OSCORP?. La empresa no está atravesando su mejor momento y mi marido está a punto de afrontar uno de los mayores juicios morales que un hijo puede sufrir._

_El coche se acaba de detener frente a la sede central de OSCORP y soy consciente del tremendo jaleo que hay fuera. Billy, nuestro chófer me desea suerte. Se encargará de cuidar a Normie mientras dure todo aquello. Rápidamente me aliso mi falda y me la estiro todo lo que me permiten las costuras. Le doy un beso a Normie y le digo que se porte bien. Será cuestión de un par de horas. El chico sólo tiene 5 años pero sabe comportarse. Casi me da miedo decirlo, pero tiene las formas de su abuelo y es lo contrario de Harry. Sin duda, algún día dirigirá OSCORP._

_Tras abrir la puerta del coche, he salido con tanta determinación que he estado a punto de clavar un tacón en una tapa de alcantarilla. Camino con celeridad hacia las enormes cristaleras que presiden la entrada de la empresa, custodiada por dos guardaespaldas que impiden que la prensa se me acerque. Una vez dentro, me dirijo a uno de los ascensores que me lleva al primer piso del salón de actos, reservado para accionistas y diretivos. Allí me encuentro con la cúpula de la empresa, casi al completo. Me saludan con riguroso respeto y yo siento su nerviosismo ante lo que está a punto de acontecer. No veo a Harry por ningún sitio. Estoy tentada de llamarle, pero en este preciso instante los flashes de las cámaras de fotos están inundando la sala y Norman Osborn hace su primera aparición pública en mucho tiempo. _

-Durante los últimos días han surgido una serie de rumores en la prensa -dijo Norman Osborn mientras ajustaba la altura de su micrófono y miraba con determinación a los periodistas reunidos en aquel salón de actos. -Relacionados con Industrias Oscorp y con mi persona.

Los flashes de las cámaras inundaron la sala en cuanto Norman Osborn subió al pedestal y comenzó la rueda de prensa. El anuncio hecho aquella misma mañana había conseguido reunir a la totalidad de los reporteros más importantes de la ciudad y parte del país. Durante los últimos días, las portadas de los periódicos se habían estado nutriendo de la aparente fuga de una institución mental del dueño de industrias Oscorp. Se habían escrito un sinfín de reportajes acerca de los motivos por los que una de las personas más influyentes de la ciudad había sido recluída en aquella institución en donde abundaban los maníacos, genocidas, asesinos y demás dementes enemigos de la ciudad. Los reporteros más audaces habían relacionado este hecho con el regreso del Duende Verde y señalaban a Industrias Oscorp como principal fuente de financiación del supervillano. Las acciones de Oscorp se habían desplomado y la junta directiva se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. El regreso de Norman había puesto patas arriba a la empresa, pero estaba a punto de solucionar alquel incidente de inmediato. Tranquilamente y mostrando una gran seguridad y confianza en sus palabras, Norman desvinculó a su empresa de todas las actividades ilícitas de las que se la acusaba. Logró omitir ciertos detalles comprometidos y llevar la exposición por el camino que le convenía. Cuando todos los periodistas empezaron a alzar sus manos y a alborotarse para lograr hacer sus preguntas, Norman señaló a una jóven situada en la tercera fila.

-Señor Osborn. ¿Es verdad que se fugó de Ravencroft?

-No debería creerse todo lo que lee en la prensa, señorita. -contestó Norman.

-Entonces, ¿estuvo recluído en una institución para asesinos?

Norman Osborn lanzó una fría mirada al hombre calvo y sobrado de kilos que le había hecho aquella pregunta. La prensa sólo quería carnaza y Norman se la iba a proporcionar.

-No pienso negar unos hechos constatados -explicó Norman. -Dirigir una empresa como OSCORP supone un desmesurado desgaste para el cuerpo humano, se lo puedo asegurar. Tanto físico como mental. Me interné en Ravencroft por decisión propia, para alejarme de todo este mundo que estaba dañando seriamente mi salud. Pero ahora estoy de vuelta y en plenas facultades.

Ningún periodista se atrevió a rebatir lo que acababa de decir y su hijo Harry tampoco se atrevería a hacerlo. Fue él quien le internó en Ravencroft, tras encontrarle en su despacho con una importante crisis alucinatoria, producto de una dosis excesiva del gas que le transformaba en el Duende Verde.

-¿Qué dice de las acusaciones que le relacionan directamente con el Duende Verde? -preguntó otra mujer

-Falacias -contestó Norman. -Mentiras infundadas con objeto de desprestigiarme. Promovidas por Industrias Stark sin lugar a dudas. ¿Quiere saber si OSCORP financia al Duende Verde? La respuesta es no. ¿Quiere saber de dónde saca su armamento? Pregúntele a Tony Stark.

El efecto de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar no sería visible hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando las acciones de OSCORP subiesen como la espuma e Industrias Stark perdiese casi un 3%. Norman contestó a varias preguntas más, pero no supuso reto alguno puesto que él ya había ganado. La prensa estaba satisfecha con lo que había escuchado y los periódicos volverían a poner su foto en la portada.

-Señores, he de retirarme. Confío en que todas sus cuestiones hayan quedado respondidas. Por cierto, están todos ustedes invitados a la fiesta que doy esta noche en mi mansión.

* * *

En un pequeño apartamento de la ciudad de New York, Peter Parker ha muerto. No de una manera biológica, puesto que aún conserva sus constantes vitales, pero en lo que a él concierne, hace algunos días que dejó de vivir. Sentado sobre un viejo sillón, practicamente a oscuras y apenas iluminado por las luces de la ciudad que se cuelan por su ventana, contempla una y otra vez, como lleva haciendo durante las últimas noches, un album de fotos lleno de dolorosos recuerdos del pasado. Recuerdos de sus padres, que murieron cuando él era apenas un niño. Recuerdos de su tío Ben, asesinado por un ladrón al que Spiderman pudo haber detenido. El capitán Stacy y Gwen, su primer gran amor. Creyó que jamás superaría la muerte de Gwen, pero fue entonces cuando apareció ella en su vida. Mary Jane. Pero ella ya no estaba, se había ido para sumirle en las tinieblas. Era en aquellos momentos cuando te dabas cuenta de lo realmente importante que era alguien para tí. Lo que Mary Jane Watson significaba para Peter Parker.

La noche en que Mary Jane murió, Peter pensó que había sido todo una treta del Duende Verde. Ella era un robot, una actriz... lo que fuera, pero no podía ser la veredadera Mary Jane, su MJ. Se equivocó. ¿Y si todo estaba en su mente? ¿Y si todo fuera una ilusión generada por Misterio? No. El cadáver era real. El cuerpo era real. ¿Creía Peter Parker en universos alternativos y en viajes temporales? A lo largo de su carrera como el asombroso Spiderman, Peter había visto muchas cosas y se había enfrentado a innumerables situaciones descabelladas, pero había un hecho que estaba claro: Aquella era su realidad y aquel era su tiempo. Mary Jane era real y su cuerpo era real. No aparecieron dioses que repusiesen su alma, ni Vigilantes, ni seres sobrenaturales que le estuviesen sometiendo a una prueba de amor, una prueba de fe para comprobar su valía en una hipotética guerra intergaláctica. Allí no había nada de eso. Sólo había un cuerpo, el cuerpo de ella. Mary Jane Watson estaba muerta y enterraría su cuerpo al día siguiente.

Peter continuó pasando las páginas de aquel album, que cada vez se hacía más doloroso mirar. Por su mente pasaba un torbellino de imágenes, de sensaciones. Dolor y más dolor. Peter Parker estaba muerto. Peter Parker ya no tenía una razón para existir (pensó en su tía May, pero sin duda ella estaría más segura si él desaparecía). Dejó caer el album al suelo y se acercó a la ventana para contemplar la ciudad, aquella que le hacía tanto daño, la que no quería que Peter Parker estuviese allí. ¿Era tan difícil encontrar un sitio entre tantos millones de personas? Buscaría la protección que sólo _él_ le podía dar. Buscaría un refugio para su alma y permanecería allí, por toda la eternidad.

Se dirigió hacia su armario y sacó su traje. Rojo y azulado. El original, el de siempre. Se lo puso lentamente, cuidando todos los detalles. Que quedase completamente estirado a lo largo de toda la espalda, y que no tuviese ni una arruga. Cualquiera que le hubiese visto en aquel instante, hubiese pensado que aquello era una especie de ceremonia, un ritual. Y verdaderamente lo era. Se miró en el espejo del dormitorio. Su traje, inmaculado, confeccionado por MJ y que aún no había estrenado. Vio su rostro, reflejado y sintió que observaba a un desconocido. _Peter Parker ha muerto_, pensó mientras sujetaba su máscara con ambas manos, para a continuación tapar por completo aquel rostro. _El hombre ha muerto y sólo queda la araña_.

* * *

A Las 20:30 comenzaron a llegar los primeros invitados. La fiesta que daba Norman Osborn aquella noche en su mansión con vistas a Central Park había conseguido congregar a lo más distinguido de la sociedad neoyorquina. Empresarios, actores de cine, celebridades y, en general, gente estirada con mucho dinero se iban a reunir allí para disfrutar de uno de los mayores eventos del año. Sin lugar a dudas, las palabras de Norman habían causado el efecto que pretendía y su figura volvía a estar entre las personalidades con mayor influencia de la ciudad.

Cuando Liz Allan bajó de su coche frente a la mansión Osborn a las 21:15, las enormes puertas de madera de roble de más de dos metros de altura estaban abiertas de par en par y su marido Harry estaba de pie en el hall decorado con una fabulosa alfombra persa, dando la bienvenida a los últimos invitados. Cuando la vio, se disculpó y se acercó a ella para besarla.

-La fiesta va a ser todo un éxito, cariño - dijo Harry mientras la cogía del brazo y se dirigían al interior. -Hemos salido en todas las ediciones de la tarde.

Liz se limitó a sonreirle. No era muy amiga de aquel tipo de fiestas, en las cuales siempre se sentía fuera de lugar, pero como miembro de la junta directiva de OSCORP y esposa de Harry Osborn, estar allí era una obligación. Dejó que uno de los mayordomos le retirara su abrigo y ambos se internaron en el pasillo decorado con cuadros de la época victoriana que daba acceso al salón principal. Harry iba a indicar a los empleados que cerraran las puertas cuando el sonido de unos tacones sobre el suelo de mármol le hizo volverse para contemplar a la mujer que acababa de llegar. Su ceñido vestido negro eclipsó a Harry al instante. Sus dorados cabellos caían sobre su espalda y sus hombros desnudos. LLevaba al cuello un colgante de oro y diamantes, y sus largas piernas se sustentaban en unos zapatos que tenían pinta de ser muy caros.

-Confío en haber superado el chequeo inicial -dijo la mujer al darse cuenta de cómo la miraba Harry y le hizo una mueca triunfante a Liz, que frunció el ceño.

- Me alegro de que al final aceptara nuestra invitación, señorita Hardy -le dijo Harry mientras le agarraba su mano y se la besaba. -No sabíamos si estaba en la ciudad.

-Estuve una temporada supervisando los proyectos de la Fundación Hardy en Europa -le explicó Felicia. - Pero no quería perderme por ningún motivo esta fiesta.

-Mi padre se alegrará mucho de verla, a pesar de que nunca hayamos tenido trato con su fundación.

-Oh, ya lo creo. Ardo en deseos de estrechar la mano de Norman -dijo Felicia mientras desviaba su vista hacia los cuadros de las paredes. -Por cierto, estos cuadros son de la época victoriana, ¿no?

* * *

Aquella noche fue algo inusual para Norman Osborn, quien llevaba demasiado tiempo apartado de aquel mundo que tanto odiaba, pero en el que debía de jugar su papel, de actuar como si se tratase de una obra de teatro. Aquellos parásitos que estaban en su casa no eran más que unos necios con ansias de poder y deseos de gobernar un mundo que se les había negado. Su mundo. A medida que Norman iba estrechando sus manos y regalándoles sus mejores sonrisas, su repulsa hacia ellos iba en aumento. ¿Realmente aquellas personas eran la cima de la sociedad?. Con gusto hubiese dejado escapar una de sus terroríficas carcajadas que sólo afloraban cuando era el Duende Verde, pero logró controlarse. La velada se le hizo eterna y carente de interés. Sin embargo, sus invitados se estaban divirtiendo y Norman atendió a todas sus peticiones mientras deambulaba entre los distintos grupos que se habían formado, para asegurarse de que todo saliese a la perfección, porque los Osborn habían vuelto. La familia había vuelto a reunirse, y la familia era siempre lo más importante.

Pasada la media noche, los invitados comenzaron a abandonar la fiesta. Tan sólo unos pocos rezagados quedaban aún. Algunos empresarios deseosos de que sus ideas se hiciesen oir, políticos haciendo campaña y algunos que habían bebido un par de copas de más y no estaban dispuestos a irse a casa antes del amanecer. Norman despidió personalmente a aquellos de los que podría obtener algún beneficio y decidió retirarse a su despacho privado ubicado en el tercer piso. Se sentó en su sillón de cuero negro y se sirvió una copa de un whisky escocés de 12 años importado expresamente para él. Mientras saboreaba el aroma que salía de su copa sintió una vez más la satisfacción de su victoria. Las cosas estaban saliendo bien, realmente bien. Practicamente había ganado la guerra contra los Parker en una sola jugada. Era cierto que Spiderman seguía vivo, pero no se le había vuelto a ver por la ciudad desde aquella noche. No tenía ningún interés en acabar con una persona ya vencida, puesto que lo único que conseguiría sería liberarle de sus sufrimiento. Parker debía de sufrir. Pagar por todas las afrentas cometidas contra la casa de los Osborn. Y en aquellos momentos, el mayor castigo que le podría infligir era permitirle vivir. Obligarle a vivir. Dio un pequeño sorbo a su copa y dejó que el sabor a madera se extendiese por su paladar. Giró su sillón para poder contemplar la belleza de aquella ciudad que se extendía al otro lado de los ventanales de su despacho y que muy pronto sería suya. Se estaba deleitando con aquellos pensamientos cuando llamaron a su puerta y alguien entró. A Norman no le gustaba ser molestado.

-Supongo que tendrás un buen motivo para perturbar mi descanso -dijo Norman mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Yo...quería saber si te encontrabas bien, padre. -dijo Harry Osborn.

-¿Por qué no debería encontrarme bien, hijo? -dijo poniendo un notorio énfasis en la palabra "hijo".

-Me alegra saber que estás bien...ahora que has vuelto, las cosas serán diferentes.

-Por supuesto que serán diferentes. -dijo Norman mientras se giraba para mirar a su hijo. -OSCORP ha estado cotizando en los valores más bajos de su historia. Las ventas han disminuído por debajo de lo mínimamente exigible. ¿Que ha sucedido durante mi ausencia, Harry?

-Tratamos de mantener la empresa a flote como pudimos, padre -se excusó Harry. -Pero todo el asunto del Duende Verde nos hizo mucho daño. La prensa dijo que nosotros fabricábamos las armas de ese lunático. Y tu ingreso en la clínica también mermó la confianza de los inversores.

-Tonterías, Harry -le interrumpió Norman. -Lo único que OSCORP necesita es liderazgo. Te confié la empresa. Confié en tí como hijo y me has decepcionado.

-Padre, yo... he intentado dirigir la empresa de la mejor manera posible.

-Tú no has dirigido nada en toda tu vida y mucho menos ahora, cuando vives bajo las faldas de Elizabeth. Ambos habéis estado a punto de destruir todo aquello por lo que yo luché durante años.

-¡Eso no es justo, padre. Liz ha conseguido que OSCORP no se hunda!

-Confiaste la empresa a alguien que no es de la familia, Harry. Ella no es un Osborn. No es digna de ser un Osborn, ni tampoco lo eres tú.

Harry contempló a su padre sin decir ni una palabra ni hacer un sólo gesto. Sintió cómo su interior se iba llenando de dolor. El dolor del hijo que no consigue ser aceptado por su padre; el hijo al que no se le permite entrar en la familia. Cuando Norman volvió a hablar, la mente de Harry estaba ya en un lugar muy lejano y apenas oyó a Norman pronunciar aquellas palabras que supo que algún día saldrían de su boca.

-Ya no eres un Osborn, Harry, y quiero que desaparezcas de mi vista.

La mirada de Norman Osborn se volvió extremadamente fría y su semblante no cambió hasta que su hijo hubo abandonado su despacho. Siempre pensó que llegaría aquel momento. Como padre no le gustaba la decisión que se había visto obligado a tomar, pero debía aceptarla con resignación. Harry nunca podría ser un Osborn. A pesar de que era algo que sospechó desde el principio, había volcado todos sus esfuerzos e invertido una gran cantidad de dinero en aquel chico. No había servido para nada. Había fracasado como padre y el legado de los Osborn se veía gravemente amenazado. La familia era siempre lo más importante, pero cuando la familia desaparecía ya no había ningún legado por transmitir. Harry había sido un fracaso, pero aún existía un Osborn con posibilidades de ser digno del cargo...

Un ruido apenas imperceptible para el oído humano rompió la concentración de Norman Osborn. Un sonido ahogado, el típico ruido que emite alguien que no desea hacer ruido. Un sonido que no hubiese sido capaz de detectar si sus sentidos no se hubiesen vuelto tan sensibles gracias a la fórmula que le convirtió en el Duende Verde. Norman se levantó de su asiento y salío de su despacho. Se apoyó en una pared y cerró sus ojos para concentrarse y afinar su instinto. Fue incapaz de escuchar nada, pero estaba convencido de que aquel ruido había venido desde el ala Este de su mansión. Enfiló el pasillo en aquella dirección, sin hacer un solo ruido al caminar sobre la madera con sus lujosos zapatos italianos. Siguió andando lentamente por aquel interminable pasillo que llevaba a su biblioteca particular. ¿Quién podría ser tan osado de colarse en sus dominios? ¿O tan estúpido?. Norman continuó avanzando con sumo sigilo hacia el recodo que hacía el pasillo, intentando percibir cualquier leve sonido, aunque de momento no había tenido mucha suerte. Sin embargo, su olfato no le traicionó y el suave aroma a Channel que le invadió le indicó que el intruso se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina. Avanzó con decisión y estuvo a punto de darse de bruces con una mujer de rubios cabellos que iba vestida en un elegante traje de noche negro.

-Espero no haberla asustado, señorita... -Norman disfrutó de la expresión que acababa de adoptar el rostro de aquella mujer, que por otro lado no estaba nada mal.

-Felicia Hardy -dijo mientras le tendía la mano. -Soy la dueña de la Fundación Hardy. Estaba buscando el servicio, pero esta casa es tan grande que creo que me he perdido

-Es un placer conocerla, señorita Hardy -dijo Norman mientras besaba su mano haciendo una elegante reverencia. -Me disculpo por no haber tenido la oportunidad de charlar con usted en la fiesta, pero ya sabe cómo son estas cosas. Apenas pude estar con la mitad de los invitados.

-No tiene por qué disculparse, señor Osborn -dijo Felicia, que trataba por todos los medios de controlar su nerviosismo y las ganas que tenía de matar a aquel hombre. Deseaba salir de allí cuanto antes. -Fue una fiesta fabulosa.

-Un Osborn siempre desea que sus invitados se sientan como si estuviesen en su propia casa. ¿Desea tomar una copa de Whisky en mi despacho y hablar de... a qué ha dicho que se dedica su empresa?

-Es muy amable por su parte, señor Osborn -dijo Felicia, que lo último que habría esperado ver en toda su vida era a Norman Osborn tirándole los tejos. -Pero es tarde y he de retirarme. Mañana me espera un duro día.

-Permitamé entonces que la acompañe hasta la puerta, señorita Hardy -le dijo Norman mientras la rodeaba la cintura con su brazo.

Felicia hizo un gesto de dolor cuando la mano de Norman Osborn rozó su vientre y sintió cómo el tiempo se acababa de congelar en aquel preciso instante. Norman se dió cuenta de ello y su sorpresa inicial enseguida desembocó en determinación. Agarró a Felicia por sus hombros y la apoyó con fuerza contra una pared. Presionó el vientre de Felicia con dos dedos y ésta gritó de dolor.

-Vaya, vaya.. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?. Es usted una caja de sorpresas, señorita Hardy. No sabía que los gatos tuviesen tantas vidas.

Felicia trató de liberarse pero Norman la tenía bien sujeta contra la pared. Los puntos de su vientre se habían abierto y una húmeda calidez se estaba extendiendo. Norman sonrió. Su cara era tan terrorífica como la máscara del duende. Agarró a Felicia del cuello con una sola mano y la lanzó por los aires contra una pequeña mesa de cristal que se hizo añicos. Una mujer herida no era rival para un Osborn y por eso, aunque ella era su enemigo, no pensaba matarla. No recibiría ningún tipo de satisfacción por ello. Aún así, nunca venía mal algo de diversión.

-Antes me ha dicho que estaba buscando un servicio, señorita Hardy. -dijo Norman mientras se acercaba a ella y la agarraba por el pelo. -Permítame que la indique el camino.

Norman arrastró a Felicia por el suelo del pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta lateral que abrió de un empujón. Con la mano que tenía libre encendió la luz del lujoso lavabo al que acababan de entrar. Un suelo de marmol blanco, inmaculado, con un yakuzzi en tono marfil y grifería de oro. Norman abrió el grifo del agua y esperó a que el yakuzzi se llenara mientras Felicia luchaba en vano por soltarse. Cuando el nivel del agua llegó a la mitad del total, levantó a Felicia del suelo y la obligó a ponerse de rodillas mientras la sujetaba por sus cabellos.

-Vamos a comprobar si es verdad que los gatos no soportan el agua.

Norman sumergió con fuerza el rostro de Felicia mientras con la otra mano mantenía sus brazos bien sujetos a su espalda desnuda. Transcurridos 30 segundos sacó su cabeza del agua.

-¿Qué buscaba en mi casa, señorita Hardy? -preguntó Norman mientras la miraba fijamente.

-¿Las tratas a todas así en la primera cita? -le sonrió Felicia

Norman sintió un acceso de ira y volvió a hundir la cabeza de la chica en el agua. Esta vez la mantuvo más tiempo, asegurándose de que ella dejaba escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones. Sintió cómo se retorcía con fuerza y disfrutó de aquel momento. Sus rubios cabellos estaban comenzando a perder su color y el agua se ensució por el tinte. Cuando Felicia estaba a punto de perder la consciencia, Norman la sacó y la arrojó sobre el frío suelo. Felicia respiró una gran bocanada de aire y tosió varias veces para vomitar todo el agua que había tragado. Tenía la parte superior del vestido empapada y los cabellos con mechones blanquecinos pegados a su cara.

-¿Dónde está? -le preguntó Norman

Felicia apenas podía hablar. Le faltaba el aliento y sentía que estaba a punto de perder otra de sus vidas, si no lo había acabado de hacer. Señaló su bolso que estaba tirado en el suelo junto a la puerta del servicio. Vio cómo Norman se acercaba a recogerlo y buscaba algo en su interior. Sacó un disco magnético y se lo mostró a ella.

-Muy astuta, señorita Hardy -dijo mientras manoseaba el disco. -Supongo que esta información la sacó del servidor que hay en la sala de conferencias del ala Este.

Felicia le miró con odio, pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

-Señorita Hardy, había pensado en mandarla a casa después de una reprimenda, pero si la información de este disco hubiese salido a la luz, me hubiese hecho mucho daño...

Norman Osborn agarró a Felicia por un brazo y la levantó del suelo. La arrastró hasta la ventana que había en el extremo del servicio y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. El cuerpo de Felicia atravesó la cristalera y voló por los aires hasta chocar con el frío asfalto de un callejón que se extendía tres pisos más abajo.

* * *

_Algo no va bien. Harry ya debería de haber vuelto a casa. No es propio de él retrasarse tanto. Siempre ha sido tan responsable..., pero desde que Norman ha regresado, Harry está muy cambiado. Se le nota tenso, nervioso, perdido en sus pensamientos. Harry ha estado dirigiendo OSCORP durante meses, y personalmente, creo que lo ha hecho bastante bien. Ha logrado sacar a la empresa de la mayor crisis que ha sufrido en toda su historia y aunque no ha estado obteniendo los beneficios de antaño, el futuro se presentaba como algo prometedor. Hemos logrado mantener a raya a los inversores más especulativos y conseguido guiar a la empresa en la dirección correcta. Pero ahora que Norman ha regresado, ¿cómo afectará este hecho a la posición de Harry en la empresa?¿Cómo me afectará a mí?_

_Norman Osborn nunca ha sentido una especial simpatía hacia mí. Supongo que se habrá puesto furibundo al enterarse de que soy miembro de la junta directiva de OSCORP y que he estado tomando decisiones cruciales para el futuro de su empresa. Él nunca permitiría que alguien que no fuera un Osborn tomase ese tipo de decisiones. Me quiere lejos de él. Lejos de los Osborn. Es algo que sé desde hace tiempo y he tenido que vivir con ello. Nunca aprobó mi matrimonio con Harry, al menos no en el amplio sentido de la palabra. Para él, no formo parte de su familia, sino que tan solo soy una persona necesaria para que continúe el legado de los Osborn. Sólo le interesa que crie a Normie, el verdadero heredero de la familia._

_Cuando pienso en todas estas cosas, mi cuerpo se estremece de la cabeza a los pies. Norman Osborn me da miedo. No sé de lo que puede ser capaz con tal de ver cumplidos sus deseos. He tenido que ir al baño a tomarme un valium y espero que pronto me comience a hacer efecto, porque en los últimos cinco minutos he mirado el reloj tres veces y Harry sigue sin aparecer. La fiesta debió haber terminado hace horas, y desde la mansión Osborn hasta nuestro apartamento hay apenas diez minutos en coche. Camino despacio, dando vueltas alrededor del salón, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Normie. Estos momentos en los que tienes la certeza de que ha ocurrido algo malo sólo se curan con dos cosas: Drogas (dios salve a la persona que inventó el valium) y Mary Jane._

_Desde los tiempos de la universidad, Mary Jane siempre fue la persona que estuvo ahí para escuchar todos mis problemas. Para darme ánimos, para consolarme, para regañarme, para decirme qué falda me quedaba mejor..., en definitiva, para todo. Si Mary Jane estuviera aquí, cogería ahora mismo ese teléfono que hay sobre la mesita del hall y la llamaría sin dudarlo. Ella me respondería al quinto tono, con voz soñolienta y me diría que estaba a punto de matar a alguien. Pero una vez que reconociese mi voz, su tono cambiaría y hablaríamos durante horas. De fondo se oiría a Peter, enfadado y el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse cuando Mary Jane se escondiera en el cuarto de baño. Si ella estuviera aquí...pero Mary Jane ya no estaba. Tan sólo quedaba la segunda pastilla de valium que estaba haciendo girar sobre una mesa de cristal._

_La medicación comienza a hacerme efecto y parece que logro tranquilizarme, pero en el fondo sé que no es más que una sensación falsa, un placebo. A pesar de que noto cómo mi ritmo cardiaco desciende, mi mente sigue dando vueltas y pasa de Harry a Mary Jane y a la terrible carga que habré de soportar durante el resto de mis días. Vuelvo a mirar el teléfono y siento cómo algo me impulsa hacia el aparato. Aferrarlo entre mis manos y marcar ése número. Librarme de mi carga a costa de arruinar un poco más la vida de alguien...no, no puedo hacerlo. Él ya ha sufrido bastante y es algo que me repito constantemente, pero en estos momentos soy incapaz de pensar con fluidez y no distingo lo correcto de lo ético. Creo que tengo que llamarle. Peter. Tengo que llamar a Peter, tengo que llamar a Peter, tengo que llamar a Peter..._

_

* * *

_

-Tienes que llamar a Peter.

-No puedo llamar a Peter, Liz -dijo Mary Jane mientras le hacía una seña al camarero para que se acercara a su mesa.

-¿Por qué no? Le has dejado solo en casa para cenar conmigo. ¿No te da pena?

-He dicho que no, Liz -dijo Mary Jane mientras a su mente acudía la imagen de Peter enfundándose el traje de Spiderman. -Peter está... ocupado.

Un apuesto camarero vestido con pantalones grises, camisa blanca y un chaleco rojo sin mangas, acudió a la mesa que compartían Mary Jane y Liz Allan. Sacó una libreta y un lapicero para tomarles nota.

-Yo tomaré una ensalada y de segundo, pescado -le dijo Mary Jane. -Ella tomará bistec.

El camarero asintió, se despidió con una media reverencia y se dirigió hacia las cocinas del restaurante.

-¿Nerviosa? -preguntó Liz

- ¿Lo dudas? Mañana es mi gran noche, Liz. Haré de Julieta en el Carnegie Hall, ¿puedes creertelo?

-Y estarás deslumbrante, MJ

-Más me vale, o mi carrerá terminará antes de haber comenzado. -dijo Mary Jane mientras se giraba para coger su bolso. Sacó un sobre y se lo tendió a Liz. -Son entradas para la primera fila. Búscate una canguro para Normie porque os quiero ver a ti y a Harry aplaudiendo como locos.

-Ni lo dudes, pelirroja. -dijo Liz mientras se guardaba el sobre en su bolso. -¿Cómo lo lleva Peter?

- Hemos ensayado un par de escenas esta tarde y me ha puesto más nerviosa aún. Tiene la horrible costumbre de aplicar su lógica científica a todo y eso me desquicia. Es incapaz de entender a Shakespeare.

El camarero volvió a su mesa y les sirvió una copa de vino blanco a cada una. Liz olió el contenido de su copa y le dio un pequeño sorbo, degustando su contenido con el paladar. Mary Jane permaneció mirandola fijamente.

-Liz, tengo que decirte algo.

-Dispara -dijo Liz mientras se volvía a llevar su copa a los labios. -Este vino es estupendo. Ha sido todo un acierto.

- Liz... tu has sido siempre mi mejor amiga.

-Alto, alto. -dijo Liz mientras dejaba su copa en la mesa y levantaba las palmas de las manos. -Cuando empiezas así es porque vas a soltarme algo que pondrá patas arriba el mundo.

-Más o menos -dijo Mary Jane bajando la vista con timidez. -Verás... tú sabes cuánto quiero yo a Peter, ¿no?

-¿Te has liado con aquel guapetón del gimnasio? -preguntó Liz, excitada.

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! -respondió Mary Jane, que sintió cómo todas las miradas de la sala se clavaban en su mesa. -No. Yo amo a Peter.

-¿Entonces? -preguntó Liz, intrigada.

- Hay algo que tengo que decirle, pero no sé cómo va a reaccionar. Es todo tan precipitado... y no sé si es el momento oportuno, pero tengo que hablar con Peter de ello y no sé cómo decírselo. Ni siquiera hemos terminado con la mudanza.

- ¿Vamos a ir de boda? -preguntó Liz, completamente ilusionada.

-¿Boda?. Peter se encerraría una semana en el laboratorio si oyese la palabra "boda". Ya sabes cómo se agobia enseguida.

-Dímelo ya, MJ. Se me está calentando el vino.

-Estoy embarazada.

* * *

A altas horas de la madrugada, Liz Allen seguía sin poder dormir. Las pastillas que se había tomado sólo habían conseguido nublar su mente, que en esos momentos era un mar de dudas. ¿Estaba preparada para llevar aquella carga el resto de sus días? Sabía que si le contaba a Peter el secreto de Mary Jane, sólo le causaría más dolor. ¿Pero acaso no tenía derecho a saberlo? No decírselo sería una especie de mentira piadosa, pero Liz sabía que sería incapaz de volver a mirar a Peter a la cara. ¿Como ocultarle aquello?. Había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión. Puede que no fuera la más correcta o la más sensata, quizás ni siquiera la más humana, pero Liz se convenció a sí misma de que era lo que tenía que hacer. Descolgó el teléfono por enésima vez aquella noche y comenzó a marcar el número del apartamento de Peter y Mary Jane. Esta vez no colgó al segundo tono, como había hecho las veces anteriores, y estuvo a punto de colgar al cuarto, pero se obligó a mantenerse firme, con el auricular pegado a su oreja. Escuchó cómo descolgaban al otro lado de la línea y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. En aquel momento se sentía incapaz de hacer que saliera de su boca una sola palabra. Estuvo tentada de colgar, pero comenzó a escuchar una voz electrónica. Era el contestador automático. Quizás Peter no estuviera en casa aquella noche o simplemente seguía durmiendo. Cuando la voz terminó de hablar, oyó un pitido y se puso más nerviosa aún.

-Peter... soy Liz. -mantuvo la respiración durante unos instantes y tragó saliva. -Si estás ahí coge el teléfono, por favor. Tengo... tengo que decirte algo importante...

Liz no consiguió terminar la frase porque cuando desvió la vista hacia la ventana de la sala lanzó un alarido que hizo que le ardiese su garganta. La ventana reventó hacia el interior e innumerables trozos de cristal se esparcieron a su alrededor. Una figura fantasmal pareció flotar sobre la sala, mirándola con una sonrisa esquizofrénica.

-Vengo a por Normie -dijo el Duende Verde, ente las sombras. - Ha llegado el momento de que reciba el legado de su familia.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

¿Cuál es el plan de Norman Osborn? ¿Qué le deparará el futuro a Harry? ¿Cobrará Spiderman su venganza?

No os perdáis el próximo capítulo "_Las promesas del destino_"


	4. Las promesas del destino

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publiqué el capítulo anterior, pero la verdad es que por diversos motivos no le he podido dedicar a la historia el tiempo que requería. Éste capítulo lo comencé a escribir en marzo y no lo he terminado hasta agosto. Confío en que a partir de ahora pueda publicar los capítulos con relativa periodicidad. Y espero que el lector constante no se haya olvidado ya de qué iba la trama, ya que la historia continúa justo donde terminó el capítulo anterior. ¿Las cosas se aclaran o se complican aún mas?**

**Stan Lee presenta...**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**LAS PROMESAS DEL DESTINO**

* * *

_No soy un Osborn. Nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré. Mi vida ya había sido escrita antes de mi nacimiento, producto de una tradición ancestral, de un guión predecible y continuista, fundamentado en la familia: el legado de los Osborn. Durante generaciones, los Osborn han sido personas destacables e influyentes en la sociedad. En los más importantes acontecimientos de la historia, siempre ha habído algún Osborn involucrado, más aún desde que se fundó esta ciudad. New York ha crecido siempre bajo la sombra de algún Osborn, pero jamás había estado tan controlada y predestinada como lo estaba en la actualidad. Mi padre tiene los ojos fijos en la ciudad. Hace tiempo que ha sido absorbido por ella, por sus edificios, por su grandeza, y corrompido por sus riquezas. Realmente pienso que ha sido New York quien ha moldeado a mi padre. Esta maldita ciudad le ha transformado y ha logrado privarle de su humanidad. La ciudad que nunca duerme mató a mi padre, Norman Osborn, mucho tiempo atrás._

_El asesinato no se produjo de inmediato. Su vida se fue alejando de su cuerpo con parsimonia y respeto, como si quisiera darle una nueva oportunidad que siempre le había sido negada. Esta ciudad enloqueció a mi padre hasta acabar con él, y fui yo quien encontró su cadáver meses atrás. Cuando le observé tirado en el suelo de su despacho, hablando con su figura reflejada en un espejo y privado del sendero de la razón, lo supe. A pesar de que conseguí internarlo en una institución mental durante meses, a su vuelta pude contemplar de nuevo aquella misma mirada. Aunque mi padre se mostrara sereno, el mal había anidado hondo en su espíritu y nada lograría impedir que realizase lo que quiera que tuviese planeado hacer. En definitiva, era un Osborn. Y había algo más. Aquello que se negaba a creer, pero que había irrumpido en el mundo de los Osborn para quedarse: El Duende Verde. _

_El alter ego de Norman Osborn es la avaricia y la ambición, el poder y la personificación del mal. El producto de una ciencia que ha convertido a mi padre en una criatura salida del averno. Y su hijo no ha podido salvarle. Lo he intentado, dios lo sabe, con todas mis fuerzas, pero he fracasado. He fracasado al intentar arrancar a mi padre de las garras del Duende. He fracasado al intentar hacerme cargo de la empresa, como hubiese hecho cualquier Osborn. He fracasado ante Liz y ante Normie, pero sobre todo, he fracasado ante mí mismo, como hijo. ¿Qué le diré a Liz? Ella ha sacrificado los últimos meses por OSCORP. Se ha puesto al frente de la empresa, luchando, y pasando duros momentos también. ¿Cómo voy a decirle que todo esto ha sido en vano?¿Y qué consecuencias acarreará en un futuro inmediato?¿Lo perderemos todo? Estoy seguro de que mi padre me querrá fuera de New York. Liz y yo no significamos nada para Norman Osborn, pero ¿y Normie? Mi hijo es el futuro heredero del imperio Osborn, y sé la importancia que mi padre le da a la familia. Y Normie es ahora la única familia que le queda, lo cual me aterra aún más..._

_No he debido beber esa última copa, ni quizás tampoco las tres anteriores. Realmente pensé que el alcohol se llevaría mis problemas a otro sitio, pero lo único que ha hecho ha sido grabarme con fuego el nombre de Norman Osborn en mi dolorida cabeza. Sus palabras me perforan las sienes una y otra vez y soy incapaz de desprenderme de él. Pero lo peor de todo es que no consigo quitarme de la cabeza a Normie..._

Harry Osborn le dejó cinco dólares de propina al taxista y salió del coche tambaleándose. Resbaló ligeramente en el húmedo hormigón de la acera y se tuvo que apoyar en una farola para no caerse al suelo. Quizás sí que fuese verdad que había bebido demasiado. A Liz no le iba a gustar aquello. Tendría que entrar a casa a hurtadillas, sin meter ruido. Ya habría tiempo al día siguiente para explicarle a Liz que OSCORP era historia para ellos.

Harry consiguió llegar al umbral de la puerta de acceso a su bloque de apartamentos y al introducir la llave en la cerradura sintió cómo la puerta vibraba y el edificio se estremecía. Algo iba mal. Instintívamente, se separó del edificio y alzó su mirada al cielo neoyorkino, a la oscura noche sin estrellas. A pesar de que sus sentidos estaban aletargados, pudo escuchar el sonido de un reactor. ¿Un avión volando bajo? No lo creía. Las restricciones aéreas sobre Manhattan se habían intensificado tras el 11-S. Fue entonces cuando Harry escuchó aquella risa y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Vio cómo una sombra montada en un planeador abandonaba el ático situado en el piso 19. Su casa. El Duende Verde, salía de su casa. La explosión que se produjo a continuación hizo que los cristales de las ventanas de los 5 últimos pisos reventaran. Harry se protegió la cabeza con sus brazos y se agachó mientras una lluvia de cristales, madera y cascotes de piedra caía a su alrededor. Al volver la mirada hacia su casa vió cómo de ésta salían lenguas de fuego. Pensó en Liz y en Normie. Sintió cómo a pesar del miedo que sentía, la adrenalina se hacía con el control de su cuerpo. Abrió la puerta del portal y corrió hacia el ascensor. Golpeó el interruptor con violencia y abrió las puertas ayudándose de sus manos. Entró rápidamente y pulsó el botón marcado con el número 19. Las puertas se cerraron ante él y comenzó a ascender. Harry, con su mente al borde de la locura mantuvo pulsado el interruptor hasta que el ascensor se detuvo, las puertas volvieron a abrirse y le mostraron el camino al infierno.

La puerta de su casa había desaparecido, junto con parte de la pared frontal. La explosión había derribado casi por completo el ala sur de la vivienda. El ambiente estaba impregnado de un denso humo que apenas le dejaba respirar y el fuego devoraba con ansia parte de la estructura. Olía a madera quemada y Harry comenzó a toser cuando el polvo en suspensión empezó a entrar en sus pulmones. Se abrió paso a trompicones entre los escombros y al llegar a lo que hasta hace unos minutos había sido el salón de su casa, sintió que se derrumbaba. Liz estaba tendida en el suelo, de costado, con un pesado mueble de madera aprisionándole la mitad inferior de su cuerpo. Corrió hacia ella y sintió cómo las astillas se clavaban en sus manos mientras la liberaba.

-¡Liz! -gritó Harry mientras se agachaba junto a ella y la agarraba por los hombros. -¡Liz, dime algo, por dios!

Liz Allen abrió los ojos lentamente y al ver a Harry, le sonrió mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Normie... -dijo Liz en un susurro.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó Harry, nervioso, mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Liz extendió un brazo y lo apoyó en el pecho de su marido.

-Esa cosa... se lo ha llevado. Nuestro hijo...

-¡Le mataré! -gritó Harry con furia. -Juro que le mataré. Como a mi padre se le ocurra hacerle algo a Normie...

Liz hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar y comprender el significado de aquellas palabras. Siempre intuyó que entre Norman Osborn y el Duende Verde existía algún tipo de relación, pero jamás llegó a imaginar que fuesen la misma persona. Si lo hubiera sabido, quizás hubiese podido hacer que las cosas se hubiesen desarrollado de otra manera. De haber podido controlar a Norman...

-Harry...

-No hables. Voy a avisar a una ambulancia.

-No -dijo Liz apenas separando ligeramente sus labios. -Quedate conmigo... ya no hay tiempo

Fue entonces cuando Harry Osborn miró con más detenimiento a su mujer y vio la mancha oscura que descendía por por su camisón a la altura de su vientre hasta alcanzar la alfombra del suelo y teñirla de un color carmesí. Aquella imagen le aterrorizó y su mente estuvo a punto de colapsarse. Sabía que no podía permitirse aquel lujo y se concentró para no perder el control de si mismo. Miró a Liz a los ojos, y lo que vió le devolvió a la realidad. Liz lo sabía. Sabía que se moría. Y Harry Osborn comenzó a llorar.

-¡Hiciste una promesa, Liz! ¡Lo prometiste!

-Tienes que salvar a Normie -le dijo Liz, mientras su mirada comenzaba a perderse.

Harry la abrazó con fuerza y dejó que el aroma de sus dorados cabellos le calmara. A su espalda, algo se desmoronaba en la cocina y una ráfaga de aire se llevó parte del humo que había en la estancia. Liz hizo un esfuerzo por moverse y con un dedo señaló el suelo.

-¿Sabes... una cosa? Tenías razón... -dijo mientras su vida se apagaba. - No pega nada... esta alfombra... con los sillones de cuero.

Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, Liz apoyó su rostro contra el pecho de Harry y sus ojos se cerraron para siempre. Harry continuó a su lado, abrazándola y acunándola, con sus lágrimas cayendo sobre ella, y repitiendo una y otra vez la misma frase.

-Lo prometimos, lo prometimos, lo prometimos...

* * *

-Quiero que me prometáis una cosa -dijo Mary Jane Watson mientras se giraba hacia sus amigos a la salida de la Universidad Empire State. -Prometedme que pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntos. Que no importa a dónde nos lleve la vida. Permaneceremos unidos dondequiera que estemos. ¡Prometédmelo, todos!

-Yo no iré muy lejos como no apruebe este examen de economía -dijo Harry Osborn mientras se detenía ante ella. -Tengo una empresa que dirigir, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Y lo harás estupendamente! -dijo Liz Allen mientras se lanzaba a su cuello y le daba un beso. -¡La universidad ya es historia! ¿Os lo podéis creer?

El sol brillaba con fuerza aquella mañana de otoño en New York y a pesar de que el clima empezaba a refrescar, aún parecía un típico día veraniego. Mary Jane se protegío con su mano derecha del sol que le caía directamente sobre sus ojos y avanzó unos metros con decisión hasta situarse frente a Peter Parker, que caminaba concentrado en el libro abierto que estaba sujetando con una sola mano. Al proyectarse la sombra de Mary Jane sobre las hojas, Peter cambió de dirección, sin prestar mayor atención, ajeno completamente a qué o quién era el obstáculo que había aparecido en su camino. Mary Jane resopló y volvió a colocarse frente a él.

-¡Tierra llamando a Peter Parker! -le gritó Mary Jane. - Einstein, ¿has oído algo de lo que os estaba diciendo?

Peter se paró y levantó la vista hacia MJ. Le dedicó una sonrisa, como siempre hacía, aunque esta vez fue algo forzada. Por su cabeza solo rondaba una y otra vez la imagen de ese último ejercicio del examen de química, en dónde el astuto doctor Connors les había puesto una sutil trampa a la hora de ajustar la reacción, y él había caído de lleno como un principiante. Es cierto que luego él había hecho sus propios apaños, pero era muy probable que el resultado del ejercicio variase en un par de mililitros. LLevaba dándole vueltas al asunto desde que salió del aula, y su libro de química tampoco le estaba sirviendo de mucha ayuda.

-Te estaba escuchando, MJ. Nos estabas comentando lo de... sí, ¿cómo se llama?

-Peter Parker... -dijo MJ despacio, haciendo especial énfasis en ambas palabras. Le aguantó la mirada, enfadada, unos instantes, pero al final se rindió. -Eres irremediable.

Peter se guardó el libro en el zurrón que llevaba colgado del hombro y aceleró el paso para situarse a la altura de sus amigos. Los cuatro estaban a punto de abandonar el campus, pero Liz les detuvo.

-MJ tiene razón. Deberíamos hacer esa promesa. No quisiera que nos separásemos para siempre.

-Liz, todos vivimos en la misma ciudad -dijo Harry.

-Sí, pero aquí finaliza una etapa de nuestras vidas -les interrumpió Mary Jane. -Y nadie sabe lo que nos deparará el futuro... ¡Así que haremos esa promesa! -Mary Jane extendió su brazo frente a ellos.

-Y todos los años, no importa donde estemos, nos reuniremos todos aquí este día. -añadió Liz mientras extendía su brazo derecho y apoyaba su mano sobre el puño de MJ.

-¿La reunión tiene que ser "otra vez" en la universidad? -preguntó Harry con desánimo, pero al ver la mirada que le echaron las dos mujeres, cambió la expresión de su rostro y apoyó su mano sobre las de ellas. -Oh, de acuerdo. Lo prometo.

Los cuatro amigos estaban formando un círculo frente a la entrada de la universidad, y muchas de las personas que les rodeaban les lanzaban miradas desconcertantes, preguntándose a qué clase de juego estarían jugando. Peter Parker, una vez olvidado el examen de química, les miraba lleno de entusiasmo. Allí estaban sus amigos. Los mejores amigos del mundo que se podían tener. Todos ellos unidos por última vez, aunque permanecerían por siempre unidos de corazón. A partir de ese día, ya no se verían a diario, pero estaba seguro de que sacarían tiempo para estar juntos. Peter extendió su brazo sobre los de ellos y en aquel preciso instante y aquel preciso lugar, todos ellos sellaron una promesa de por vida. Peter Parker, Mary Jane Watson, Harry Osborn y Liz Allen. Juntos, por siempre jamás.

* * *

Las gárgolas de piedra que coronaban los vértices del tejado del edificio principal de la universidad Empire State se encontraban todavía mojadas y resbaladizas, a pesar de que a esa hora de la noche, ya no llovía. La luz de la luna, que se dejaba ver a intervalos, las dotaba de una magnificencia bastante terrorífica y amenazadora. Sus mandíbulas abiertas, mostrando unas fauces antaño llenas de afilados colmillos, la mayoria algo desgastados por la erosión del viento y el paso de los años. Si alguna persona hubiese estado aquella noche en el campus y hubiese alzado la mirada hacia la esquina suroeste del edificio, en dónde la mayor gárgola de todas se alzaba estoicamente con sus alados brazos desplegados y la mirada dirigida hacia el horizonte, más allá del río Hudson, quizás hubiese vislumbrado otra figura, agazapada entre las sombras de sus pétreas alas. Una figura que, al igual que aquellas gárgolas, vigilaba la ciudad de New York. Todo el mundo le conocía como el asombroso Spiderman.

Spiderman había conseguido enterrar a Peter Parker, muerto recientemente. Cubierto definitivamente por una máscara que jamás se volvería a quitar. Ahora sólo era una araña, y su nicho ecológico era toda la ciudad. Allí, entre aquellas gárgolas, parecía haber encontrado algo de paz aquella noche. Aún así, los ecos del humano llamado Peter Parker no habían sido desterrados por completo, y el hecho de que Spiderman estuviera en aquel lugar desde la medianoche no era coincidencia. Aún conservaba la memoria de aquello que había ocurrido tiempo atrás. Lo que había ocurrido en la vida de Peter Parker. Se acordó de la promesa, hecha con sus amigos en aquel lugar, las palabras pronunciadas y los gestos realizados. Se acordaba de todo. Nostalgia y dolor se entremezclaron. Una tristeza que la araña no comprendía estaba rodeando al humano. Desde allí arriba, parecía ser capaz de ver a sus compañeros abandonando el edificio en aquella soleada mañana. Les vio reunidos, formando un círculo, juntando sus manos y uniéndose con el destino.

La idea se le había ocurrido a _ella_. Sintió más dolor al recordar aquello, pero la araña le abrazó con más fuerza. El eslabón de la cadena se había fragmentado, esparciendo al resto en direcciones opuestas. Retazos de humanidad afloraban desde lo más profundo de su alma y la araña debería redoblar sus esfuerzos para enterrarlos de nuevo. El mero hecho de recordarla a ella hacía que su mundo se desvaneciera y un abanico de universos se abriera a su alrededor, mostrándole un camino poco menos que incierto...

Los sonidos de las sirenas despertaron a Spiderman. En una noche relativamente tranquila, pudo oírlas con total claridad. El sonido provenía del este, no muy lejos de allí. Distinguía al menos 2 fuentes, sirenas pertenecientes a vehículos de policía. Era justo lo que él necesitaba. Lo que necesitaba la araña.

Spiderman saltó hacia la noche y comenzó a balancearse entre los edificios, con decisión, sabiendo que no importaba lo que se encontrase, porque la araña acabaría con ello. Dobló una esquina, manteniéndose siempre escasos metros por debajo del nivel de las azoteas y enfiló una pequeña calle, completamente iluminada, y a unos trescientos metros frente a él los vió pasar. Una furgoneta mercedes de color azul oscuro estaba siendo perseguida por al menos 2 vehículos de policía. Spiderman giró rápidamente hacia la derecha y enfiló un estrecho callejón. Al atravesarlo, estuvo a punto de rozarse con sus paredes de ladrillo y tuvo que dar una voltereta apoyándose en una escaera de incendios, para evitar el tendido eléctrico que había aparecido ante él. En apenas un par de segundos, percibió cómo el callejón desembocaba en una iluminada avenida y su sentido arácnido comenzó a zumbar. Su presa estaba muy cerca de él, justo por delante de los dos coches patrulla que le perseguían. Spiderman aceleró el ritmo y pasó rozando por encima de uno de los coches, justo cuando las puertas traseras de la furgoneta azul se abrieron y un hombre enmascarado apareció con un rifle semiautomático. El hombre se quedó perplejo durante un instante, al ver a Spiderman columpiándose en su telaraña sobre los coches patrulla, y sin pensárselo dos veces, abrió fuego.

La araña vio cómo el hombre le disparaba, pero esquivó las balas sin demasiada dificultad. Tras él pudo oir cómo algunas impactaban en la carrocería de los coches e incluso escuchó cómo se rompía algún cristal. Desvió su mirada hacia atrás durante un instante y pudo comprobar que ningún agente había sido herido, aunque uno de los coches se estaba deteniendo, envuelto en una nube de humo negro que salía del motor. Spiderman se centró en su enemigo. Le miró con odio mientras se aproximaba a él y a todo lo que seres como aquél representaban. Puso su cuerpo en horizontal, con las piernas por delante e impactó directamente contra el estómago del hombre, que salió despedido hacia atrás, a lo largo de todo el vehículo, hasta atravesar el cristal delantero y quedar tendido sobre el capó.

-¡Joder! -exclamó el conductor de la furgoneta mientras daba un volantazo. -¡Mancini! ¿Qué demonios...?

-¡Ese colgado ha atravesado el maldito cristal! -gritó un hombre de tez oscura llamado Michael que iba sentado junto al conductor, y cargaba apresuradamente un revólver.

-¿Le han disparado? -preguntó el conductor a su compañero, pensando en cómo se podría complicar más la situación teniendo entre ellos a un herido de bala.

-No, ha salido volando sin más -contestó Michael, mientras se giraba para mirar a la parte trasera de la furgoneta - ¡Oh, mierda!

Lo que vio Michael hizo que un sudor frío recorriera su espalda, y que su arma estuviera a punto de escurrirsele de la mano. Contempló a una figura agachada entre las sombras, provista de dos grandes ojos alargados que lo miraron fíjamente durante un instante, para a continuación saltar del vehículo y desaparecer de su vista.

-No sé que mierdas hay ahí detrás, Carl, pero será mejor que aceleres antes de que..

Michael jamás terminó su frase. Un brazo atravesó el cristal y le agarró del cuello de su chaqueta. Sintió cómo una fuerza imparable tiraba de él y le golpeaba contra la puerta de la furgoneta, que saltó de sus goznes y acabó girando sobre el asfalto. Michael, aún aturdido se encontró suspendido en el aire, junto al lateral de la furgoneta, cara a cara con Spiderman. Sus rostros estuvieron a punto de tocarse, cuando Spiderman, agachado sobre el techo de la furgoneta, le observaba con sus enormes ojos. Michael sintió terror ante aquella mirada y estuvo a punto de mojar sus pantalones. Cuando Spiderman le soltó, se golpeó bruscamente contra un camión de reparto al que estaban adelantando, y su cuerpo quedó tendido sobre el frío asfalto con un brazo roto. Viviría.

El hombre llamado Carl, conducía la furgoneta con el pedal del acelerador pisado a fondo, y girando el volante con brusquedad cada vez que un vehículo se cruzaba en su camino. A medida que transcurrían los segundos, se sentía más aterrorizado. Uno de sus compañeros, Mancini, yacía junto a él, con medio cuerpo fuera del vehículo. Su otro compañero había salido despedido por la puerta lateral. Cuando sintió crujir el metal del techo, supo con certeza que había alguien o algo ahí arriba, por lo que sacó su pistola, apuntó hacia arriba y vació el cargador. Los casquillos calientes cayeron sobre él y se produjo una fea quemadura en la mejilla. Sintió cómo la cara le ardía, pero al mismo tiempo, se vió embargado por el regocijo que le proporcionaba saber que nada hubiera sobrevivido a aquello. Carl esbozó una sonrisa triunfante, que en apenas dos segundos se congeló en sus labios, cuando en su campo de visión apareció una figura enmascarada que acababa de aterrizar sobre el motor.

-Detén el vehículo -dijo Spiderman con una voz fría, carente de todo sentimiento.

Carl no dudó y piso el pedal del freno. Las huellas de los neumáticos se quedaron grabadas sobre el asfalto mientras el vehículo se detenía por completo, y un olor a goma quemada invadió el ambiente. Spiderman agarró a Carl por los hombros y le lanzó al asfalto. Trató de buscar su pistola, pero el trepamuros le agarró de un brazo y se lo retorció contra la espalda hasta que el hombro se dislocó y Carl gritó de dolor. Sintió más terror aún, cuando el hombre enmascarado se acercó más a él y le habló al oído.

-Y ahora me vas a escuchar -le dijo Spiderman. -Vas a volver a tu madriguera y vas a recorrer todos aquellos lugares de los bajos fondos en donde os soléis reunir los de tu calaña. Haz que se corra la voz. A partir de ahora, todo aquel que esté fuera de la ley será juzgado por mí. Y te aseguro que no seré tan magnánimo como hoy. ¿Lo has entendido?

Carl asintió, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y aún en estado de sock.

-Lárgate -le dijo Spiderman mientras lanzaba su telaraña y se elevaba hasta desaparecer tras un edificio.

* * *

_Liz se ha ido. Creo que eso es lo único que tengo claro tras la sobredosis de calmantes que me ha dado el personal médico. Y todo lo demás ya no importa. No importa recordar cuánto odio los hospitales, ni el trato que se le dispensa siempre en ellos a las personas consideradas mentalmente inestables, como yo. Ese trato, lo odio. Por eso no pensaba quedarme en ese maldito hospital más tiempo del estrictamente necesario para realizar todo el papeleo. Me odiaré por ello. Mi mujer acaba de morir y yo estoy pensando en cuánto odio el "papeleo"._

_La policía no me ha dejado solo ni un instante en todo el día. He tenido que relatar la misma dolorosa historia una y otra vez. ¿Acaso hay mente que soporte semejante castigo?Me hacen recordar toda la secuencia, hasta que ya no aguanto más y rompo en sollozos. Una enfermera se acerca entonces y me da una pastilla (otra más) y consigo calmarme. Ellos me permiten incluso que beba algo y me aclare la voz, antes de volver a empezar mi relato. Les he contado todo lo que sé. Les he contado cómo encontré a Liz tendida en el suelo y cómo murió en mis brazos. Una y otra vez. Ya no recuerdo las veces que la he perdido durante las últimas horas. Les he contado absolutamente todo, pero ellos quieren más. Ellos quieren saber si sospecho de alguien que quisiera atentar contra mi familia, pero yo no les he dicho nada del Duende Verde. Se que una parte de mí piensa que es una estupidez callárselo y que toda la policía de New York debería estar buscando a Normie. Pero yo sé que Normie está a salvo. Normie está con él. Quiere que reciba el legado de los Osborn. Quiere que realmente Normie sea su hijo._

_A última hora de la tarde me han dejado regresar a casa. Es irónico que llame "casa" a un montón de escombros humeantes en un ático. Un coche patrulla me ha acercado hasta la puerta para que recogiese mis objetos personales y luego trasladarme a un hotel. Durante unos instantes he sido incapaz de apearme del vehículo. Pensé que si volvía a aquel lugar, tendría otra crisis, quién sabe si esta vez sería la definitiva ( oh, gracias). Pero he conseguido quitarme esa idea de la cabeza con otra nueva. Algo que ha hecho que me olvidara por un instante en cómo me sentía realmente. Me he despedido de los dos agentes que me han acompañadoy les he dicho que tomaría un taxi para ir al hotel. He subido con decisión los escalones que llevaban hasta el ático. Mi casa no es más que un boceto parcialmente carbonizado, pero aún tengo la esperanza de que mi dormitorio..nuestro dormitorio, no haya sufrido daños y pueda encontrar lo que he venido a buscar. He pasado por la sala sin mirar al suelo, esa mancha que aún seguiría ahí y que no soportaría mirar. He rebuscado entre los cajones, entre las camisas y mi ropa interior casi como si fuese un autómata. Cuando estaba a punto de perder la esperanza y entre los restros de una vieja cómoda de madera he encontrado lo que he ido a buscar. Y tras recoger el viejo llavero de latón, he salido apresuradamente de aquel lugar, aguantándome las ganas de vomitar. Una vez en la calle, no he tardado en encontrar un taxi que me llevara al East River Park_

_El antiguo edificio de tres plantas cuyas ventanas dan al sur fue la primera residencia Osborn en la ciudad, cuando mis antepasados echaron sus raíces definitivamente en New York a principios del siglo pasado. No he pisado esta casa desde que mi padre tuvo su crisis y Liz me pidió que realizara un inventario del patrimonio de los Osborn. Me acerco a la entrada principal e introduzco, no sin alguna dificultad, la llave en la antigua cerradura. Al hacerla girar, los engranajes emiten un sonido metálico capaz de escucharse por todo el vecindario. Abro la puerta y entro rápidamente antes de que aparezcan ciertas miradas indiscretas. No hay mucha luz pero se ve bastante bien en el interior, por lo que avanzo con decisión hacia el otro lado de la casa, mientras mis pisadas hacen crujir el viejo suelo de madera cubierto de polvo. Cuando llego a la sala que hace las funciones de biblioteca, me detengo un instante bajo el dintel de la puerta y mis dudas comienzan a asaltarme de nuevo. Consigo alejarlas de mí y acercarme a una de las estanterías repletas de antiguos libros cubiertos del polvo. Me sitúo sobre el extremo izquierdo de la misma y comienzo a recorrer con un dedo los lomos de los distintos volúmenes encuadernados en cuero, hasta que al fin encuentro el que estaba buscando. "Auge del imperio normando: Inglaterra antes de las cruzadas". _

_Otro posible punto de inflexión sobre los acontecimientos que están a punto de desencadenarse. No pienso en ello y agarro con firmeza el libro para tirar de él. La estantería ubicada en la pared que da al norte comienza a deslizarse hacia un lateral, para dejar ver una escalera metálica que descience hacia un sótano que no aparece en los planos del edificio. Me estoy adentrando en un mundo de tinieblas que me causa pavor. Desciendo los escalones mientras no dejo de pensar en la locura que estoy a punto de hacer. Al llegar al pequeño túnel, perfectamente iluminado, me veo asaltado por una ansiedad que apenas puedo controlar. Más aún cuando observo los planeadores metálicos colgados en una pared y una enorme estantería llena de calabazas bomba. Siento como si hubiese estado predestinado a esto durante toda mi vida. Quizás lo lleve en la sangre, en esa que me encantaría ocultar. Paso de largo de los expositores con las distintas clases de armamento y me acerco a un armario metálico en cuyo interior la temperatura está regulada. Lo abro y del interior sale una fría neblina que al dispersarse me permite ver el pequeño cilindro de cristal de color verdoso. Lo saco del refrigerador y lo alzo ante mí, sujetándolo con ambas manos y acercándomelo a mi cara como si observase un lingote de oro. Padre, estoy seguro que si me vieras en este instante estarías muy orgulloso de mí, puesto que tú siempre dices que la familia es lo más importante, y el legado familiar debe mantenerse siempre..._

_Ya está hecho. El tubo partido por la mitad y el compuesto químico envolviéndome como si se tratara de un mar de color esmeralda. Siento cómo penetra en mi cuerpo y me devora. Cada célula, cada tejido, recorriendo cada uno de mis órganos. No pensé que iba a doler tanto. Mis miembros se me están agarrotando y tengo calambres por todo el cuerpo. Las pulsaciones de mi corazón se han triplicado y mi mente parece que funciona al doble de la velocidad normal. Soy incapaz de asimilar tanta información. Caigo al suelo mientras mi cuerpo empieza a convulsionar, mientras la agudeza de mis sentidos se multiplica, mientras Harry Osborn comienza a desdibujarse y el Duende toma el control..._

* * *

Cuando la chica se adentró en aquella calle residencial de Queens supo que ése era el lugar que había estado buscando. LLevaba varios días vagando por New York, desde que se había despertado en mitad de un bosque con una preocupante desorientación y falta de memoria. No sabía quién era, pero creía que se apellidaba Parker. Su mente era incapaz de invocar alguna imagen que aclarara su situación, pero estaba convencida de que no se equivocaba. Estaba en el lugar correcto.

El camionero que la había recogido la había acompañado hasta una vieja tasca cerca del puerto, convencido de que era uno de los mejores lugares de la ciudad para recabar información. Como tenía miedo de acudir a la policía (quién sabe quién la pudiera estar buscando), supuso que era un sitio tan bueno como otro por el que empezar. Allí no consiguió sacar nada en claro, pero sí que logró hacerse con una vieja guía telefónica. Buscó la "P" y arrancó la hoja en donde venían las direcciones de todos los Parker de la ciudad, que no eran pocos. la busqueda fue agotadora. Padres de familia, solterones, ancianos... todos ellos con la misma respuesta: No la conocían de nada. Los viajes por la ciudad fueron agotadores, puesto que no tenía dinero para el transporte público, por no mencionar el hambre que tenía. Aquel día había estado tentada de acudir a la policía, presa de su desesperación, pero decidió darse una última oportunidad. La siguiente persona de la lista era una tal May Parker, que vivía en Queens. Por alguna extraña razón, aquel nombre le producía buenas sensaciones, a pesar de que estaba en el otro extremo de la ciudad y tardaría una eternidad en llegar.

La mujer se detuvo frente a una casa de dos pisos, unifamiliar y de madera, tan típica de los barrios residenciales americanos. Sintió que reconocía aquel lugar, aquella calle, aquella casa... tenía que ser ése el lugar. Cuando subió las escaleras del porche se sintió insegura, como si lo que estaba a punto de hacer no fuese lo correcto. Descartó esa idea de su mente y achacó sus dudas al miedo que aún sentía. LLamó a la puerta, con dos golpes suaves de su tembloroso puño. Al principio pensó que no habría nadie en casa, pero luego oyó unos pasos en el interior. Cuando llegaron al otro extremo de la puerta, ésta se abrió y ante ella apareció una anciana con una canosa melena recogida en un moño y con un delantal en la mano. La chica creyó reconocer a aquella anciana y su rostro se iluminó. Aún no tenía ni idea de quién era, pero estaba segura de que la vieja mujer tenía todas las respuestas. Fue entonces cuando el rostro de May Parker se tornó de una palidez extrema y sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada hasta casi salíersele de sus órbitas.

-No..., no puede ser -dijo May Parker casi en un susurro. -No puedes ser tú...

-¡Me reconoce! -dijo la chica presa de la excitación

-¡No! -casi gritó la anciana, que estaba empezando a recular hacia el interior de la casa.

-¿Quién soy? ¡Por favor, dígamelo! -dijo la mujer mientras trataba de agarrarla por los hombros.

-Tú...no puedes estar aquí...¡Tú moriste!

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Se podría decir que aquí termina (o empieza?) la subtrama de 2 capítulos dedicada a la familia Osborn, tema que siempre llamó mi atención. En el próximo capítulo se van a explicar MUCHAS cosas (o al menos esa es mi intención) y sí, volveremos a ver a toda esa gente del futuro que tanto nos gusta.

No os lo perdáis!


	5. La sexta extinción Parte 1

Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, pero he vuelto a actualizar este fic. En los próximos capítulos, que espero actualizar más a menudo, trataré de explicar el jaleo que hay organizado xD

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

**LA SEXTA EXTINCION (PARTE 1)**

_Observo, cada suceso por insignificante que parezca. Estudio. Presente, pasado y futuro, pues todo ello está encadenado por los grilletes del tiempo. No albergo sentimiento alguno y estoy sometido a un juramento, por ello nunca intervengo. Las piezas del tablero se mueven por sí solas y sólo ellas están designadas a alcanzar el destino prometido o abnegado. A ser ellas mismas por toda la eternidad o a desvanecerse como la estela de un cometa cuya condena es su futuro. Y ahora lo que observo es un mundo que se está muriendo. ¿Cómo lo sé? os preguntaréis. Y yo os respondo. Lo sé porque soy un Vigilante y en vuestro mundo me conocen como Uatu._

_El mundo de los seres humanos se muere. Ya ha muerto y aún está por morir, a pesar de los esfuerzos que muchos realizan para intentar, en vano, salvarlo. LLevo observando este mundo desde antes incluso de la mismísima Creación, cuando los dioses se paseaban por el firmamento y aún no existían las leyes que rigen el Universo. He visto el nacimiento y la muerte de un sinfín de mundos en un millón de realidades diferentes, tantos que no se podrían llegar a contar._

_Os voy a hablar del planeta Tierra. Situado en la Vía Láctea, nacido como muchos otros, tras el estallido de una convergencia de fuerzas. Apenas unos instantes para mí, cinco mil millones de años para los seres humanos. El tiempo no importa. Los habitantes de la Tierra siempre han vivido al borde de la extinción. Desde su origen, éste ha sido un mundo condenado a desaparecer. Cinco extinciones masivas ha sufrido este planeta en los últimos millones de años y aún así ha logrado sobrevivir, lo cual es digno de admiración. Sin embargo, su esfera azulada que ilumina la negrura del espacio se está cubriendo de lo que vosotros llamaríais nubarrones. Oscuras nubes tormentosas se ciernen como fauces mortíferas a punto de estrangular a su presa. El cambio es inevitable. El proceso ha comenzado y su desenlace final acarreará lo que los científicos llamarían la sexta extinción y el homo sapiens dejará de ser la especie dominante de este mundo._

* * *

**NEW YORK, ANTES DE LA CAIDA**

**NOTICIAS DESTACADAS DE LA SEMANA (DAILY BUGLE)**

_**Spiderman en guerra contra el crimen organizado**_

El vigilante enmascarado conocido como Spiderman vuelve a ser noticia al desmantelar una banda italiana que había perpetrado una decena de robos en joyerías durante las últimas semanas. Una llamada anónima alertó a la policía, que encontró a los atracadores maniatados en un viejo piso de Brooklyn. Los 3 hombres se recuperan en el hospital de las heridas presuntamente sufridas en el enfrentamiento contra Spiderman y han declarado que emprenderán todas las acciones legales pertinentes en contra del trepamuros.

_**Cae la principal red de narcotráfico de la ciudad**_

Una salvaje confrontación tuvo lugar anoche en los muelles del sureste del río Hudson. Una de las principales entradas de droga al país ardió hasta los cimientos en uno de los incendios más espectaculares que se recuerdan en los últimos años. Una docena de personas con documentación falsa fueron encontradas encerradas dentro de la bodega de un carguero, con visibles síntomas de intoxicación por inhalación de humo y algún que otro hueso roto. la policía atribuye los hechos a Spiderman, aunque hay quien se muestra reticente, debido a la violencia del altercado.

**_La cara oculta de Spiderman_**

Un testigo anónimo ha declarado que tras ser asaltado y retenido en su casa de Queens por dos encapuchados, Spiderman irrumpió de manera salvaje en la vivienda, causando grandes daños materiales, mientras reducía a los 2 individuos. "Nunca había visto golpear a nadie de esa manera. Incluso cuando le pidieron clemencia, les siguió golpeando hasta dejarlos practicamente inconscientes" declaró la víctima a nuestros reporteros.

_**Spiderman perseguido!**_

El jefe de la policía neoyorkina ha comparecido esta mañana en una insólita rueda de prensa, a raíz de las últimas actuaciones perpetradas por Spiderman, para declarar que nuestro ¿amistoso? vecino está obligado a cumplir la ley como el resto de ciudadanos y ha instado al trepamuros a entregarse a las autoridades para responder ante los delitos que se le imputan.

**_OSCORP en el punto de mira_**

Crecen los temores de una nueva guerra de bandas en la ciudad. Una gran cantidad de armamento ha sido hallado en un almacen perteneciente a Oscorp. Norman Osborn ha negado todas las acusaciones y ha señalado al criminal conocido como Spiderman (actualmente en busca y captura) como principal responsable de este acto hacia su persona.

_**¿HÉROE O AMENAZA? -por J.J. Jameson-**_

Corren tiempos difíciles para la gente honrada, en definitiva, para nosotros los pobres neoyorkinos. Lo que tanto nos ha costado construir, aquello que hemos levantado con el sudor de nuestras manos, se está desmoronando. New York, estandarte de la libertad, vive sus momentos más duros asolada por el vandalismo liderado por la amenaza conocida como Spiderman. LLevo años advirtiendo de los pelígros de tener suelto en la ciudad a un "vigilante" enmascarado. Sus presuntas buenas acciones realizadas en el pasado no fueron mas que un burdo engaño que al fin ha sido desenmascarado para mostrarnos a ese delincuente tal y como es. Todos somos iguales ante la ley, y al final, la ley pondrá a cada uno en su sitio.

* * *

A las 19:57 de una tarde algo más tranquila de lo habitual en el Centro de Coordinación de Emergencias de New York, el piloto rojo que había junto a la pantalla del ordenador de Lucy Svenson se iluminó repentinamente, indicando que tenía una llamada en entrada. Inmediatamente se colocó sus auriculares y se ajustó el micrófono a la altura de su boca.

-Emergencias -dijo Lucy Svenson mientras apretaba el botón que abría la linea.

-Soy el agente Karl Dewolf, numero de identificación 774J. Necesito una ambulancia en Forest Hills, Queens. Tengo a una mujer desmayada en el porche de su casa. Creo que ha sufrido un infarto. Su nombre es May Parker.

* * *

El edificio Chrysler es uno de los rascacielos más emblemáticos de New York. Situado en el 405 de la Avenida Lexington y en la intersección de la 42. Con sus 319m de altura es uno de los edificios más altos del mundo. Se le conoce también por albergar al más importante centro financiero de la ciudad, donde los más distinguidos magnates tienen algún despacho. Es de sobra conocido por todos que el multimillonario Wilson Fisk es el propietario de las plantas superiores, pero lo que pocos saben es que Fisk es en realidad Kingpin, el más poderoso señor del crimen de la ciudad y que desde las alturas pugna por gobernar el destino de todos.

A primera hora de la mañana, Fisk se sentó en el sillón de cuero de su despacho para leer el informe que le habían dejado sobre su mesa de caoba con incrustaciones de oro. Mientras lo leía, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de ira apenas contenida. Otro cargamento de armas había sido interceptado y media docena de sus mejores hombres estaban en el hospital, todo gracias a la gentileza de Spiderman, que estaba empezando a volverse realmente peligroso para sus negocios. El trepamuros había declarado la guerra al crimen y había hecho de New York su coto privado de caza. Fisk arrugó el informe y lo rompió con furia. Estaba perdiendo casi un millón de dólares al día y eso era algo que no se podía consentir. Spiderman había rebasado la línea y tendría que idear una manera de acabar con él definitivamente antes de que su imperio comenzara a hundirse. Con sus ojos inyectados en sangre se levanto para contemplar desde la ventana la ciudad que se rendía a sus pies. Era su ciudad y ningún payaso disfrazado se la iba a arrebatar. Mientras trataba de buscar una solución al problema, el comunicador que había sobre su mesa comenzó a pitar. Fisk se volvió a sentar en su sillón y apretó el botón.

-¿Qué ocurre, Paulov?

-Señor, tiene usted una visita -respondió su secretario particular desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Hoy no tengo concertada ninguna reunión -añadió Fisk. -Que se marche.

-Señor...insiste en hablar con usted.

-Paulov, deshagase de él. Por las buenas o por las malas -respondió Fisk, visiblemente enfadado.

-Sí, señor...¡oiga! ¿a dónde se cree que va? ¡No puede entrar ahí! -se escuchó a Paulov por el intercomunicador, antes de que la conexión se cortara.

Las puertas del despacho de Wilson Fisk se abrieron de golpe y un hombre vestido con un elegante traje y una gabardina entró tranquilamente en la sala. Sus zapatos resonaban ritmicamente sobre el suelo de marmol.

-¿A qué se debe esta insolencia? -le preguntó Fisk al extraño, que mantenía su rostro parcialmente cubierto por un sombrero.

-He venido a presentarme formalmente, señor Fisk -dijo el hombre mientras se quitaba el sombrero. - ¿O debería llamarle Kingpin?

-Osborn -dijo Kingpin mientras aferraba con fuerza su bastón. No tenía el ánimo para juegos y no le importaría lo más mínimo matarle allí mismo, pero su curiosidad le venció. -¿Qué quiere?

-Creo que tenemos un enemigo en común -le dijo Norman Osborn

-Spiderman

-Oh sí, él también -contestó Osborn con una sonrisa. -Aunque yo no me preocuparía por ello.

-¿Que no me preocupe? ¿Sabe lo que le está haciendo ese insecto a mis negocios?

-Lo que yo le ofrezco es mucho más importante. -continuó Osborn. -Quiero que sea mi socio.

-¿Y cual es el negocio? -le contestó Kingpin, algo reticente.

-Vamos a cambiar el sistema y a destruir el orden mundial establecido. Le estoy ofreciendo el control absoluto del planeta.

Kingpin esbozó una leve sonrisa y por primera vez en muchos días se relajó.

-Tome asiento, por favor, y explíqueme su plan, señor Osborn.

* * *

**NEW YORK, TRAS LA CAIDA**

Los túneles del metro se estaban volviendo cada vez más húmedos. La falta de mantenimiento durante los años posteriores a La Caída, unido a las numerosas filtraciones de agua y corrimientos de tierra que se habían producido como consecuencia de las ondas de impacto ocasionadas por los combates que se habían sucedido en la superficie, hacía que muchos de los pasadizos fueran impracticables. Para un ser vivo que habitase en las entrañas de la tierra, aquellos viejos viales del metro eran fundamentales para su subsistencia y su estado podía significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Perderse en un territorio inexplorado o quedar atrapado entre un derrumbamiento suponía el fin.

Lo poco que quedaba de la humanidad, había confiado su futuro a aquellos túneles. Un laberinto que servía para desplazarse bajo la ciudad en busca de alimentos o participar en las misiones que organizaban los miembros de la Resistencia. El ser humano, al borde de su extinción, había tenido que adaptarse a unas nuevas condiciones de vida. Rodeados de humedad, oscuridad, escombros y desechos de una ciudad que había muerto años atrás, vivían con el temor de ser encontrados en cualquier instante.

Médula avanzaba por rapidez entre aquellos túneles, que se los conocía de memoria. Médula era una Morlock. Los Morlocks eran un grupo de mutantes que habían vivido escondidos bajo tierra durante décadas, debido a su aspecto físico, que producía un inminente rechazo por toda la sociedad. Tras La Caída, prácticamente habían muerto todos ellos, producto de las malformaciones y enfermedades que albergaban sus cuerpos y que al perder sus habilidades mutantes habían resultado ser fatales para su supervivencia. Sólo unos pocos quedaban con vida, aquellos que aún conservaban parte de sus poderes mutantes y que gracias a ello sus cuerpos no se colapsaban, a pesar del sufrimiento diario que tenían que padecer producido por los estigmas que cubrían sus cuerpos.

Médula se detuvo en una intersección a tomar aire, ya que sus pulmones estaban a punto de decir "basta". Las protuberancias óseas que sobresalían de su espalda le dolían una barbaridad y ya notaba cómo el efecto del suero a base de morfina diluída que había diseñado Hank McCoy desaparecía con rapidez. Hasta el día siguiente no podría tomar otra dosis y soltó un juramento al pensar qué demonios iba a hacer aquella noche para poder conciliar el sueño. Se internó en el tunel de la derecha, que descendía hacia una zona más amplia y llena de humedad que hacía que por las paredes de la sala discurriera un agua oscura que se acumulaba hasta la altura de los tobillos. Debía estar ya bajo la bahía. En vez de seguir por el amplio túnel, se escabulló por un pequeño pasadizo abierto entre la roca, que acabó desembocando en una sala semicircular de unos 4 metros de altura y que terminaba ante dos enormes puertas metálicas y parcialmente cubiertas de óxido. Se aproximó a ellas mientras un pequeño panel metálico se abría para dejar a la vista una rejilla del tamaño de un rostro humano.

-Identificación.

-Misión de exploración X3870 -contestó Médula

-Tenía que haber regresado antes de las 00 horas -dijo la voz del hombre que estaba al otro lado de la rejilla.

-Hubo complicaciones. Mi código de acceso es 17782D

-Espere -dijo el hombre, y cerró la rejilla.

Médula comenzó a desesperarse mientras en el control de acceso comprobaban su autorización. La espalda le dolía cada vez más a causa de la humedad. No creía conocer a la persona que estaba haciendo el turno de noche, porque de lo contrario la hubiese dejado entrar nada más verla. Aún así, le pareció bien que aquel hombre comprobase que su identificación era correcta. Cualquier precaución era poca. Tras un par de minutos, unos engranajes metálicos comenzaron a moverse y las puertas emitieron un sonido grotesco mientras se abrían. Un aire cálido y cargado le golpeó a Médula en la cara, pero en vez de sentir náuseas se relajó, puesto que ya estaba en casa.

-Bienvenida a casa, teniente -le saludó un hombre vestido con un traje militar, que aguardaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Médula le saludó con desgana mientras pasaba a su lado y se internaba en Ciudad Central.

Ciudad Central era uno de los últimos bastiones de la humanidad. Su ubicación exacta no era conocida, pero sin lugar a dudas se encontraba en algún punto bajo la ciudad de New York. Antaño había sido construída como un refugio nuclear capaz de albergar a parte de la población neoyorkina en tiempos de la Guerra Fría, pero nunca había llegado a ser utilizado. Tenía una longitud de un par de kilómetros y tres niveles inferiores. Se asemejaba más a una prisión que a un refugio. El pasadizo principal era el más amplio, ya que se construyó con la idea de que sirviese para la circulación de vehículos. De éste salían varios túneles secundarios, formando una espiral. En estos túneles se distribuían las distintas salas que albergarían a la población. También se habían habilitado salas más espaciosas dedicadas a la congregación de una sociedad que debiese vivir recluída del mundo exterior durante bastante tiempo. Almacenes para alimentos y materiales, hangares que se comunicaban con las redes de metro que servirían para desplazar a la población y abastecerla, etc. Pocas cosas tenían hoy día la utilidad para la que fueron diseñadas. La red de metro ya no existía como tal y la mayoría de los túneles eran impracticables. La energía electrica que disponían provenía de un pequeño generador hidráulico que habían logrado camuflar en la desembocadura del río Hudson y que apenas servía para proporcionar una tenue iluminación a las dependencias más importantes.

Médula avanzó a paso ligero por el corredor central hasta que encontró a su izquierda las escaleras que descendían a los niveles inferiores. Dos operarios de mantenimiento sellaban con masilla una grieta que descendía por una de las paredes y por la que salía un diminuto chorro de agua que resonaba al golpear el metal de los peldaños. Médula no se había percatado de qué hora era, pero las labores de mantenimiento de las infraestructuras solían realizarse por la noche, cuando la gente dormía. A pesar de vivir bajo tierra y que la diferencia entre el día y la noche sólo la marcaran los dígitos de un reloj, había costumbres que aún se mantenían, acaso para recordar lo que una vez fue la humanidad. A Médula todo eso le importaba bien poco. Toda su vida había vivido bajo tierra, y el día y la noche carecían de diferencia para un morlock. Iba a llegar algo más tarde de lo que pensaba a la reunión. Bajó 2 niveles y se dirigió al fondo de un pasillo que terminaba en una oxidada puerta flanqueada por dos guardias, que la reconocieron de inmediato y la dejaron pasar...

La sala de reuniones era un espacio bastante amplio formado por dos salas que se habían fusionado en el pasado para crear una especie de sala de control. En una de las paredes había viejos monitores y ordenadores antiguos, que posiblemente nunca se habían puesto en funcionamiento y que hoy día no tenían ningún uso. En el otro extremo de la sala, junto a la puerta se disponía una mesa rectangular a la que estaban sentadas varias personas que discutían airadamente, envueltos parcialmente en una nube de humo.

-¡Debemos tomar una decisión ya! -gritó Calisto, antigua líder de los Morlocks mientras se ponía de pie en uno de los extremos de la mesa y se apoyaba en las palmas de sus manos.

-Tranquilízate, cariño -contestó Tormenta, sentada a su lado, mientras acariciaba suavemente el brazo izquierdo desnudo de Calisto. -Logan, te importaría apagar de una vez ese maldito cigarro?

-No es un cigarro, jefa -le respondió Logan mientras exhalaba de sus pulmones un humo blanquecino y pegajoso. - Es uno de los últimos habanos que quedan en el planeta...

Logan dio una última calada al habano y lo apagó sobre la mesa. No le gustaba aceptar órdenes de nadie ( y no solía hacerlo), pero Ororo era una excepción. Por su amistad, y la compasión que sentía por ella por todo lo que había sufrido. Acataría cualquier orden suya sin rechistar. Tormenta había sido una X men, como Logan, en los tiempos anteriores a La Caída. Tras el fatídico suceso, Tormenta había perdido sus poderes y sufrido graves secuelas físicas tras su enfrentamiento con Dios. Sus ojos habían ardido al juntar la energía de un centenar de rayos cuando se lanzó la primera oleada contra el nuevo enemigo del planeta, y como consecuencia de ello, unas horribles cicatrices llenaban sus cuencas oculares, que llevaba permanentemente tapadas por una venda de color rojizo. Un acto heróico y un sacrificio que hubiese sido recordado eternamente, si no fuera porque el nuevo Dios del planeta apenas sintió el ataque (si es que un dios puede sentir). El contraataque fue demoledor y como resultado de ello, Tormenta ahora se veía postrada en una silla de ruedas. A pesar de haber sido privada de sus habilidades, no dejó de luchar. Consiguió reunir al pequeño grupo de mutantes y humanos que habían sobrevivido y liderarlos en una resistencia contra el nuevo orden establecido, aunque la realidad era que apenas lograban mantenerse con vida, siempre huyendo y escondiéndose de los centinelas oscuros, que ahora dominaban la superficie del planeta. Con el tiempo, Tormenta había logrado desarrollar nuevas aptitudes. Se había destacado como una estupenda estratega, capaz de combinar acciones de sabotaje contra el enemigo y de protección de la población que vivía bajo tierra en Ciudad Central. Realmente ella era quien había hecho que aquella "ciudad" funcionara.

Logan dejó a un lado sus pensamientos cuando Kitty Pryde tomó la palabra.

-Lo que trata de decir Calisto es que quizás tendríamos que reconsiderarlo.

-Estáis hablando de atacar su fuente de poder, niña. -intervino Logan -Si es que realmente el edificio Chrysler es su fuente de poder.

-El edificio Chrysler es el único edificio que queda intacto en toda la ciudad. La única estructura que no se vió afectada el día de La Caída. -argumentó Calisto, algo más relajada por la influencia que Tormenta ejercía sobre ella. -Si pudiéramos asaltarlo, tal vez...

-Es un suicidio. -dijo Logan secamente.- Lo intentamos hace años y mira cómo terminamos. Escondidos como ratas.

El resto de personas sentadas a la mesa guardó silencio durante unos instantes que parecieron una eternidad plagada de dudas y que se rompió cuando la puerta metálica de la sala se abrió y entró Médula.

-LLegas tarde -gruñó Calisto.

Nunca se habían llevado bien y ambas aprovechaban cualquier circunstancia para llevar las cosas al terreno personal. Médula tomó asiento y todos la observaron.

-Olvidaos del Chrysler -dijo Médula tajante, mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón un aparato rectangular provisto de una pantalla que arrojó sobre la mesa. -Ahí están los datos de todas las mediciones.

Tony Stark, sentado en uno de los extremos de la mesa, se incorporó para hacerse con el aparato. Pulsó repetidamente un par de botones y leyó con interés los resultados de las mediciones mientras se acariciaba su barba.

-Impresionante. Realmente impresionante. Jamás había visto niveles de radiación de tal magnitud.

-¿Son fiables esos datos? -preguntó el comandante A. J. Simmons, un hombre de 59 años que junto con el capitán de marines Richard Murdock y Tony Stark, eran los tres únicos humanos que había en aquella reunión del consejo de Ciudad Central.

-Es un dosímetro construído por Forja -contestó Kitty con una voz apagada al ver que sus esperanzas comenzaban a perderse. -Tiene un margen de error de menos del 0,03%

-Bien, con esto hemos resuelto la duda acerca de la seguridad de ese edificio -dijo Tony Stark. - Tal como suponíamos, el edificio Chrysler está rodeado de un campo de energía. Cualquier cosa que se acerque ahí, se desintegrará en cuestión de segundos.

-Eso no lo sabemos con certeza! -protestó Calisto, quien lideraba a los partidarios de lanzar un ataque contra el edificio Chrysler.

-¡Yo sí lo sé con certeza! -le contestó Tony Stark. -Perdí a todos los Vengadores en ese condenado edificio. Ni siquiera Thor logró sobrevivir. Si mi armadura no me hubiese sacado de allí a tiempo...

-¡Pero es la única opción que tenemos! -le gritó Calisto, otra vez en pie.

-¡Y una mierda!. Yo no pienso volver ahí -dijo Médula

-¡Callaos!

El grito de Tormenta puso fin a la discusión e hizo que los ánimos se calmasen.

-Sabemos la importancia de ese edificio. El Chrysler fue donde se originó todo -comenzó a explicar Tormenta la historia de sobra conocida por todos. - Allí se produjo La Caída. El portal por el que Dios entró en nuestro mundo. El lugar desde el que fue invocado, un vórtice lleno de energía que hoy día continúa estando activo. Tal vez la única solución para cortar su fuente de energía sea destruir ese edificio, pero es algo que jamás conseguiremos. Hemos de aceptar nuestra situación. Saber cuál es nuestra posición y cuáles son nuestras responsabilidades. Hombres, mujeres, niños... una civilización entera que tiene puesta en nosotros una prácticamente vacía esperanza, pero que aún así les impulsa a seguir adelante.

-No podemos permanecer siempre escondidos -dijo Kitty

-Y no lo haremos -contestó Tormenta. - Vamos a luchar, pero tras los datos obtenidos por Médula, queda suspendido el ataque al edificio Chrysler, por lo que pondremos en marcha el plan B. ¿Está todo preparado, Tony?

-¿Qué plan B? -preguntó Calisto a Tormenta. -¿Por qué nadie me ha informado de ..?

-Porque está clasificado con un nivel 5 de seguridad - dijo Tony Stark y luego se dirigió a Tormenta. - Forja está ultimando los detalles, pero estará listo en un par de horas.

Tormenta asintió y levantó la sesión. Se programó una reunión para el próximo día, en donde se explicarían los pormenores de la misión que se había estado planificando en secreto y a la que se acababa de dar luz verde. Mientras los asistentes iban saliendo de la sala, el intercomunicador de la mesa comenzó a pitar. Logan se acercó y pulsó el interruptor para abrir la línea.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Hemos tenido un fallo de seguridad. -dijo un hombre al otro lado de la línea. -Tenemos a una persona no autorizada en las instalaciones.

* * *

Mary Jane no sabía con certeza qué hora era, pero debía de ser bastante tarde ya. Permanecía a oscuras en su habitación, sin poder dormir. Nunca era capaz de dormir cuando Logan no estaba. A pesar de que se encontraba a salvo, en una reunión del consejo, el lado vacío de la cama la mantenía inquieta. ¿Quién ponía aquellas reuniones en un horario tan intempestivo? Tormenta, seguro. Logan la idolatraba, y ella se ponía celosa, a pesar de que sabía de sobra cuánto la amaba Logan. Mary Jane se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño en la oscuridad, sin apensas hacer ruido. Eran unos de los pocos privilegiados que tenían una habitación con cuarto de baño. Solo unas pocas estancias del nivel superior lo tenían. Bebió un vaso de agua (tenían red de agua potable desde hacía solo un par de meses) y cuando volvió a su cama escuchó el golpe en la puerta, el tintineo seguido de un arañazo, y otro pequeño golpe. Cualquier otra mujer hubiese gritado asustada, pero Mary Jane lo que hizo fue irritarse. Ahora entendía por qué se había alargado tanto la reunión. Logan volvía a casa borracho. Con paso decidido, avanzó hacia la puerta de metal, dispuesta a echarle una buena reprimenda. Cuando agarró el tirador, una voz soñolienta habló tras ella.

-¿Mami?

-Vuelve a la cama, May. Es muy tarde.

-Me pica la cabeza... -dijo la niña, de unos 7 años, mientras se frotaba un ojo y bostezaba.

Todas las alarmas se encendieron en el cuerpo de Mary Jane al interpretar aquellas palabras y supo de inmediato que tras la puerta no estaba Logan

-¡May, escóndete! -gritó Mary Jane, mientras la puerta se abría a sus espaldas y una sombra se precipitaba contra ella, arrastrándola contra una pared.

El hombre medía algo más de metro ochenta y era de complexión fuerte. Una melena canosa le cubría parcialmente la cara y se entremezclaba con una barba poco cuidada. Sus ropas eran viejas y estaban sucias y desgastadas. Un solo brazo sujetaba a Mary Jane contra la pared y la impedía moverse por completo, aprisionándola con una fuerza que no era humana. Los ojos del hombe se cruzaron con los de ella. ¿Dónde había visto antes esos ojos?, se preguntó Mary Jane, pero ya conocía la respuesta y eso la aterró. El aliento del hombre le golpeó en la cara y no pudo reprimir una mueca de asco. Apestaba. Al contemplar su rostro más de cerca, vio que a pesar de que el hombre parecía un anciano, realmente era mucho más joven. Un cuerpo joven, avejentado por el trato de la vida.

-¿Eres realmente tú? -dijo el hombre con una voz ronca.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Mary Jane en un susurro, a punto de sucumbir al pánico.

El hombre pegó aún más su cuerpo al de Mary Jane y hundió su rostro entre sus cabellos pelirrojos. Aspiró con fuerza por la nariz, embriagándose de su aroma. A su torturada mente acudieron unos recuerdos que no eran suyos.

-Por fin... -dijo el hombre. -Por fin te encuentro.

Separó su rostro del de ella y la miró. Los ojos de Mary Jane estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Sólo quería verte una vez más... a pesar de que creo que es la primera vez que realmente te veo. Todo lo demás está aquí -dijo el hombre mientras se señalaba a su cabeza.

Mary Jane quería gritar, librarse de aquel maníaco, pero no conseguía hacer que de su garganta brotase sonido alguno.

-Yo... toda mi existencia ha ido encaminada a este día, al instante en que al fin me reuniese contigo -los ojos del hombre empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas también. - Toda mi vida... todo mi sufrimiento... se ve al fin recompensado. Toda una vida llena de miedos que al final desaparecen con tu mera presencia, con la llegada de la felicidad...

-¡Sueltame! -gritó Mary Jane, y sintió cómo por unos instantes, el hombre dudaba y ella aprovechó para zafarse de su abrazo y golpearle con fuerza en la entrepierna. El hombre resbaló y Mary Jane corrió hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, donde reposaba su rifle láser. Lo agarró con fuerza, se giró y apuntó al hombre que estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación.

-Muévete y te vuelo la cabeza

Mary Jane pegó su espalda a la pared y con una mano buscó el interruptor de la luz. Cuando la habitación se iluminó, pudo ver con mayor detalle a aquel hombre, cuyos ojos estaban ahora anegados en lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas y se perdían entre su barba. Mary Jane se quedó paralizada. No eran sólo sus ojos lo que había reconocido. El rifle se le resbaló de las manos y cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo.

-¿Peter? -susurró mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca.

Una figura se movió velozmente junto a la puerta y unas garras de adamántium brotaron del pecho del intruso, que cayó al suelo mientras la sangre manaba de su pecho. Logan se dispuso a rematarlo, pero se quedó contemplando a Mary Jane.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Logan

Mary Jane estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyada contra una pared, negándose a creer lo que acababa de presenciar, cuando una sirena empezó a sonar. Todos sabían perfectamente lo que eso significaba. Era la sirena de evacuación.

Logan sacó su comunicador del bolsillo y marcó la frecuencia de seguridad.

-¿Qué cojones ocurre ahora?

-¡Nos han encontrado! -dijo la voz de Calisto. - ¡Los centinelas nos han encontrado!

Logan se acercó a Mary Jane, a quien levantó suavemente del suelo. May, que había estado escondida en la habitación, se acercó a ellos corriendo y se lanzó al cuello de su madre.

-Nos marchamos. -dijo Logan

Recogieron sus cosas rápidamente y se dispusieron a unirse a la evacuación de Ciudad Central, que acababa de comenzar. No repararon ni un instante en el cuerpo que estaba tendido sobre el suelo de la habitación, ni en su trágica historia. Un hombre cuya vida había comenzado antes de La Caída, cuyo primer recuerdo había sido estar suspendido dentro de un tubo lleno de líquido amniótico, con unos recuerdos que no eran suyos, sino de alguien llamado Peter Parker, a quien había logrado odiar. El hombre que le había robado su vida, el hombre que vivía su vida. Aquel que vivía con la mujer de la que él estaba enamorado, a pesar de que sabía que todo aquello era falso, recuerdos implantados en su mente por un abyecto ser que quería destruir a Peter Parker tratando de robarle su vida mediante un clon. Un clon que había salido defectuoso y que jamás había gozado de la libertad. Un clon que tras La Caída había sido liberado, para volver a ser encerrado y torturado de contínuo, por un Dios cruel. Un clon que había logrado mantenerse con vida gracias al recuerdo de la mujer a la que amaba y que había puesto todo el empeño en volver a reunirse con ella un solo instante más. Un clon, que sin saberlo, había conducido al ejército de centinelas oscuros hasta Ciudad Central. Un clon a quien su creador había llamado Kaine y que acababa de sentenciar a la humanidad.

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
